


Léonis Black : Premières années

by Arthur_Shepard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Cunning Harry, Drama, F/M, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Romance, Smart Harry, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Shepard/pseuds/Arthur_Shepard
Summary: Harry James Potter a été laissé devant la porte des Dursleys et ne devait pas apprendre l'existence de la magie avant son entrée à Poudlard. Enfin c'était le plan.Où Harry Potter n'ai pas vraiment Harry Potter, n'est pas brisé par les Dursleys et surtout est beaucoup plus intelligent que ce qu'ils avaient anticipé.





	1. L'enlèvement de Léonis Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabastan Black pensait pouvoir passer une bonne soirée avec son fils, son mari et ses proches au Manoir Lestrange. Son frère apparait très excité mais refuse de lâcher le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourné ? Tout.

Rabastan Cassius Black né Lestrange était un homme heureux. Malgré la guerre qui faisait rage et à laquelle il prenait part sous l'autorité de son Seigneur, Lord Voldemort, il ne pouvait effacer le sourire qu'il avait en permanence. Et tout cela grâce au petit garçon que son mari avait porté pendant neuf mois. Depuis trois mois, Regulus Arcturus Black et lui était les heureux parents du petit Leonis Odysseus Black. Leonis, comme tout les Black, était nommé selon une étoile ou une constellation et ils choisirent la constellation du Lion en hommage au grand-père paternel de Regulus : Lev Black né Volkov qu’il adorait, en plus de correspondre à son signe zodiacale et à la constellation dont l'étoile Regulus était la plus brillante.

 

Depuis le 31 juillet 1980, Rabastan était comblé. Il n’avait qu’une hâte que Regulus et Lucius qui l’accompagnait, reviennent de Sainte Mangouste où son mari devait voir si son après grossesse se déroulait convenablement. Le soir même, un dîner était organisé entre les Black, les Lestranges et les Malefoy. Leonis allait voir pour la première fois son cousin de deux mois son aîné, le petit Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy née Black.

 

Son frère Rodolphus, sa femme Bellatrix, sœur de Narcissa étaient déjà présent au Manoir Lestrange, où le repas allait se déroulait ainsi que son père Richard Lestrange. Son autre père Augustus d’Amboise, issu d’une grande famille sorcière française, ses beaux-parents Orion et Walburga Black, son oncle par alliance Cygnus Black et sa femme Druella Rosier, ses arrières beaux-parents maternelles Pollux Black et son mari Alexander Wittlesbach venu d’Allemagne et arrières beaux-parents partenels Arcturus Black et son époux Lev Volkov de Russie, ainsi que Narcissa et Draco devaient arriver au fur et à mesure de la journée.

 

Pendant ce temps, Rabastan profitait de son petit lion qui lui faisait de grand sourire depuis son berceau après une petite sieste. Son Seigneur l’avait retiré des raids au cinquième mois de grossesse de Regulus pour lui confier des tâches plus discrètes de recrutements pour le cercle extérieur des Mangemorts et de collecte de renseignements au Ministère de la Magie. Il travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique où il surveillait de près Bartemius Crouch Senior le directeur du département et l’un de leur plus redoutable adversaire puisque c’est lui qui commandait au Bureau des Aurors et aux Sorciers d’élite où ils menait leurs raids et investigations. Par sa collecte de renseignements, Rabastan avait sauvé énormément de vie de ses camarades et menait Crouch dans plusieurs pièges tendus par son Seigneur.

 

Leonis agitait les bras pour que son père l’attrape se qu’il fit avec plaisir et il se mit directement à tripoter sa barbe. Pour le moment il semblait que son fils avait hérité de ses reflets roux dans l’ensemble de sa chevelure déjà imposante pour un nourrisson qui pour le reste venait totalement de Regulus, ondulé et noir. Le plus frappant était ses yeux. Vert brillant et éclatant comme le sortilège de mort, l’ _Avada Kedavra_. Il fallut un peu de recherche dans les portrait de famille pour découvrir qu’ils venaient de la famille de son arrière-arrière grand-mère, Dayana Shafiq, la dernière représentante de sa famille. Cette dernière fut extatique à la découverte de son descendant et eut un petit sourire avant de les informer qu’elle leur révélera un secret de famille quand Leonis serait plus âgé.

 

Rabastan changea son petit lion rapidement et rejoignit, avec son fils toujours dans ses bras, son père, son frère et sa belle-sœur dans le parloir/salon à musique.

 

— Ah Bastan, tu nous rejoins enfin, lui dit son frère avec un sourire quand il entra dans la pièce.

— Le petit Lion a fini sa sieste à ce que je vois, sourit Bella, et cette tenue est nouvelle ! Je te jure d’ici son première anniversaire, Léo aura une garde-robe plus grand que Cissa et moi réunit.

— Et la faute à qui ma chère, lui demanda l'heureux papa en relevant un sourcil moqueur, toi et ta sœur le gâté autant que Reg et moi si ce n’est plus. Lui et Draco vont finir féru de mode avant de savoir marcher à ce rythme là.

— Heureusement que nous, grands-parents seront là pour leur apprendre un peu d’humilité où ils finiront pourris, lui sourit son père en plaisantant. Passe moi donc mon petit-fils que je lui donne son lait.

— Trois mois et il a déjà tout le monde dans sa poche, plaisanta Rodolphus. Même les tableaux des ancêtres sont fou de lui. Lucius m’a dit qu’il espérait que Draco prenne exemple sur lui et qu’il commence à faire des nuits complète comme Leonis.

— Cissa est fatiguée, elle a rarement eu une nuit complète depuis la naissance de son Dragon. Elle espère pouvoir récupérer et que Lucius alternent avec les elfes pour le nourrir la nuit quand elle arrêtera de l’allaiter, expliqua Bella.

— J’avoue que l’investissement de Lucius dans Draco m’a surpris, j’avais peur qu’il soit aussi distant qu’Abraxas envers son fils mais il rechigne à le confier aux elfes sauf quand il doit partir au Ministère et que Cissa se repose, déclara Rabastan en décrochant mon fils qui tripotait encore ma barbe pour le confier à mon père.

— Abraxas était un homme toujours très froid et sévère, même en privé il ne laissait pas tomber son masque de pureblood. Lucius s’est promis de ne pas donner à Draco la même enfance stricte qu’il a eu, éclaircit Richard. Avec les complications que Cissa a eu à la naissance, il ne risque pas d’avoir d’autre enfant à moins de mettre la santé de sa femme en jeu. C’est aussi pour cela qu’ils gâtent autant Draco et je les comprend parfaitement.

 

Avant de pouvoir répondre ils sentirent tous les barrières autour du manoir s’effondraient. Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix eurent immédiatement leur baguettes en main avant qu’un elfe de maison apparaissent devant eux.

 

— Maître, dix sorciers ont fait tombé les barrières principales et se dirigent vers le manoir.

— Rosy, déploie les mesures d’urgences, transfert tout se qui est prévu à Grimmauld Place et envoie prévenir le Dark Lord, Regulus et tout ceux qui devaient venir, ordonna Richard avec Leonis toujours dans ces bras.

— Rosy, fait ça tout de suite Maître.

 

A peine l’elfe eut disparut que le mur du parloir donnant sur le parc explosa. Rodolphus érigea un _P_ _rotego_ autour du groupe et Rabastan  dissipa la poussière d’une flexion de sa baguette. Devant eux se tenait une bonne partie de l’Ordre du Phénix. Le groupe s’opposant en secret à leur Seigneur mené par le Directeur de Poudlard et vainqueur de Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore. Il était accompagné d’Alastor Moody, l’un des plus redoutable Aurors, ainsi que des autres Aurors : James Potter, Frank Londubat et les jumeaux Gideon et Fabien Prewett. Le reste de leurs attaquants étaient composé de Benjy Fenwick travaillant au Département des mystères en tant que Langue de Plomb, Caradoc Dearborn et Dorcas Meadowes, membres du Service des Bêtes au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, Marlène McKinnon, médicomage et Edgar Bones, employé au Département de la coopération magique internationale.

 

La fine fleur des duellistes de l’Ordre du Phénix minus Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Lily Potter et Alice Londubat était présente. Il n’y eu aucun avertissement avant que les sorts ne se mettent à pleuvoir sur les quatre sorciers assiégés. Des sorts non létaux étaient dirigés sur Richard qui avait toujours Leonis dans un bras et sa baguette dans l’autre parant tout se qu’il pouvait. Ce dernier se mis rapidement à pleurer dans le chaos qu’était devenus en quelques secondes le salon. Les frères Lestranges et Bellatrix n’eurent pas autant de chance, les sorts lancés sur eux avait pour but de tuer, Potter, Londubat et les Prewett ne rechignait pas à user de la magie noire et des sorts obscurs pour se débarrasser d’eux. Moins d’une minute après le début de l’attaque plusieurs cracs de personnes ayant transplanner se firent entendre.

 

Le Dark Lord Voldemort et huit Mangemorts rejoignirent le combat. Albus Dumbledore prit immédiatement le Dark Lord pour cible et tentait visiblement de l’éloigner du combat. Les autres membres de l’Ordre visaient toujours spécifiquement Richard qui n’avait aucune ouverture pour s’échapper avec son petit-fils.

 

— Papa, Bella dès que vous voyez une ouverture partez, ordonna Rodolphus par dessus le vacarme des sorts et des explosions.

 

Rabastan explosa un mur adjacent pour leur permettre de s’échapper. Richard et Bella ne perdirent pas de temps et coururent par l’ouverture suivit par un autre Mangemorts que les Lestranges savaient être Evan Rosier, l’un des meilleurs duellistes du cercle intérieur des Mangemorts. Rodolphus et Rabastan les couvrirent mais Moody, Potter et Londubat créèrent une nouvelle ouverture et poursuivirent les échappés.

 

Evan et Bella couvraient du mieux qu’il pouvait Richard et le nouveau-né de leurs poursuivant mais ils perdait rapidement du terrain. D’un coup les Prewett était devant le grand-père et son petit-fils. Richard parât le premier sort mais le suivant lui toucha la jambe et il s’effondra. Il se tourna pour protéger Leonis de la prochaine attaque et fut toucher par _Experlliarmus_ suivit d’ _Avada Kedavra_ et mourra sur le coup. L’autre jumeau se précipita pour arracher Leonis du cadavre encore chaud de son grand-père et activa immédiatement un portoloin sans qu’Evan ou Bella ne puissent intervenir. Cette dernière reçut un Diffindo de Frank Londubat dans l’abdomen et Evan Rosier fut tuer au même moment par Alastor Moody alors qu'il tentait d'esquiver un sort du jumeau restant.

 

Bella s’effondra et entendit le Prewett qui n’avait pas Leonis donna l’ordre de retraite à l’aide d’un _Sonorus._ Rapidement on ressenti la levée des enchantements anti-transplanage et le ‘crack’ significatif du transplanage  se fit entendre. Les membres de l’Ordre du Phénix disparurent du Manoir Lestrange.

 

Rodolphus fut immédiatement au côté de sa femme qui pleurait en tentant de contenir son hémorragie.

 

— Dolphi, il m’a touché au ventre, le bébé, le bébé, souffla-t-elle entre ces larmes. Je vais perdre le bébé.

 

A ces mots, tout les Mangemorts qui les avait rejoint dans le combat et le Dark Lord se figèrent sur place.

 

— Qu’est-ce, qu’est ce que tu veux dire Bella, dit une voix horrifié qui appartenait à Thorfinn Rowle.

— Bella est enceinte de quatre mois, nous allions l’annoncé ce soir à la famille, commença à pleurer Rodolphus en donnant les premiers soins à sa femme.

— Où est Léo, demanda Rabastan d’une voix faible. Où est mon fils ?

— Je suis désolé Bastan, les Prewitt ont tué Richard et ont pris Léo avant de sonner la retraite. Je n’ai pas pu les retenir. Je suis désolé, désolé, continua Bella perdu dans ses sanglots.

— Repli au quartier général. Les blessés à l’infirmerie. Envoyer Narcissa là-bas dès que possible. Je veux tout les Lestrange, Malefoy et Black en lieu sûr dans la demi-heure. Rowle, Dolohov, emmenez les corps. Rodolphus avec moi pour réactiver les protections du manoir, prends la bague de Lord de ton père. Exécution, lança le Dark Lord.

 

Tout le monde obéit rapidement et c’est un Rabastan complètement désemparé qui transplana avec Bellatrix au quartier général. Les médicomages prirent la sorcière toujours en pleurs en charge dans la minute. Il s’effondra contre un mur et fondit en sanglots. En moins de dix minutes il avait perdu son père, un très bon ami et mentor, peut être son neveu encore dans le ventre de sa mère  et surtout son fils avait été capturé.

 

Cinq minutes plus tard, son mari Regulus Black lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le força à rencontrer son regard.  Le gris rencontra l’ambre injectée de sang.

 

— Bastan, où-est Léo, demanda Regulus d’une voie faible et tremblante.

— Ils l’ont pris Reg, l’Ordre l’a emmené. Je suis désolé, mon coeur, je n’ai pas pu les en empêcher. Ils nous sont tombés dessus sans prévenir. Il ont tué papa et Evan, blessé gravement Bella et disparut en un instant en arrachant Léo des bras de papa, se précipita d’expliquer Rabastan.

— Qui ? Qui a prit Léo, supplia Regulus qui pleurait désormais lui aussi.

— Les Prewett ont tué papa et pris Léonis, Moody a tué Evan et Frank Londubat a blessé Bella. James Potter nous retenait Ro et moi, expliqua Rabastan d’une voix éteinte.

— Sirius, demanda un Regulus horrifié.

— Non, il n’était pas présent, ni lui, ni Lupin ou Pettigrow. Je ne pense pas que Sirius aurait cautionné une telle attaque. Il voulait Léonis, j’ignore pourquoi mais ils ont sonner la retraite dès qu’il l’ont capturé, sanglota Rabastan en serrant son mari dans ses bras.

 

I ls restèrent plusieurs minutes sans bouger dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Au final près d’une heure passa avant qu’un Lucius Malefoy aux yeux  également rougies vint les quérir pour un rapport. Ils le suivirent dans le salon principale où l’ensemble du Premier Cercle, des participants à la bataille du manoir Lestrange et des membres des familles Black, Malefoy et Lestrange présents en Grande-Bretagne étaient éparpillés. Rabastan et Regulus prirent place dans un canapé au moment où le Dark Lord  se précipita dans la pièce la mine grave, suivit par Narcissa qui se dirigea rapidement vers son mari et un Rodolphus complètement éteint  qui s’assit près de son frère . Leur Seigneur leur fit signe de rester assis et se positionna devant la cheminée.

 

Le Dark Lord avait perdu la beauté qu’il était réputé avoir dans sa jeunesse. Ses yeux étaient rouges écarlates, la peau blanchâtre sans une once de pilosité ou de cheveux. Ses mains étaient fines voir osseuses. Mais malgré son apparence désormais peu engageante sa magie était toujours aussi attirante et effrayante à la fois. Il observât silencieusement l’assemblée pendant une minute avant de prendre la parole.

 

— Avant de commencer proprement cette réunion, je vais vous informer de l’état de santé de Bellatrix, commença-t-il. Premièrement elle va s’en sortir. Mais ce soir, elle et Rodolphus voulait vous annoncer qu’elle était enceinte de quatre mois de leur fils. Elle a malheureusement perdu l’enfant.

 

A peine ses mots prononcés que la première éruption de la soirée commença mais le Dark Lord obtenu de nouveau rapidement le silence minus les pleurs de quelques membres de l’assemblée

 

— Le sort a également gravement écorché son utérus, les efforts de Narcissa et des médicomages n’ont pas permis de réparer l’ensemble des dommages. Bellatrix ne pourra jamais porter un autre enfant.

 

Rabastan prit son frère dans ses bras alors que celui-ci s’effondra au sol complètement ravagé par le chagrin et le deuil, Regulus le soutient également alors que de plus en plus de personnes avaient du mal à contenir leurs émotions et maintenir un masque en place. Le Dark Lord laissa quelques minutes pour que la nouvelle imprègne avant de reprendre la parole.

 

— Nous avons également perdu deux membres importants ce soir. Richard Lestrange et Evan Rosier ont été tout deux tué par un Avada Kedavra. Respectivement par l’un des frères Prewitt et Alastor Moody. Frank Londubat est responsable de l’état de Bellatrix. Le but apparent de cette attaque était la capture de Leonis Black. La retraite a été sonné dès que l’autre Prewitt a disparu avec l’enfant. Nous ignorons la raison de cette enlèvement mais je vais mettre toutes les ressources nécessaires pour le retrouver. Rabastan, tu est toujours exclu des raids et tu vas te mettre en congé du ministère et rester cacher. Rodolphus, pareil pour toi. Veille sur ta femme et fait ton deuil. Vous êtes désormais tout deux ouvertement des Mangemorts et je ne vais pas risquer votre capture ou votre mort. Cela-va de même pour Bellatrix une fois qu’elle aura récupérer. Maintenant les membres de l’Ordre suivant : Gideon et Fabian Prewitt, Frank Londubat, James Potter, Alastor Moody, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorca Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon et Edgar Bones sont des cibles prioritaires. Si vous avez l’occasion de les capturer, n’hésitez pas. En bataille si vous avez l’occasion de les tuer, tuez-les. Dans les prochains jours, je vais réorganisé des équipes pour les débusquer. Vous avez vos ordres, vous pouvez disposer, déclara le Dark Lord avant de sortir de la pièce aussi rapidement qu’il était venu.

 

Au final personne ne partit rapidement. Rabastan et Regulus restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre une fois que Rodolphus se leva pour rejoindre le chevet de sa femme accompagné de Narcissa soutenue par Lucius. Ce ne fut qu’une heure après le départ du Dark Lord que Regulus et Rabastan quittèrent le quartier général avec Orion et Walburga Black au 12 Grimmauld Place, la maison d’enfance de Regulus qui était l’une des demeures des Black les mieux protégée. Ils furent rejoint par Arcturus et Lev Black, les parents d’Orion ainsi que Pollux et Alexander Black les parents de Walburga.

 

Sans un mot, le jeune couple se dirigea vers leur chambre. Rabastan pris une douche rapide pour se débarrasser du sang, de la poussière, de la sueur et surtout de l’odeur de mort et rejoignit son mari sanglotant dans leur lit. Il avait tant perdu ce soir. Richard, Evan, leur neveu et surtout leur petit lion. Ils retrouveraient leur fils et l’ensemble des coupables paieront très cher leurs actes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais plein de scénario possible pour une fanfic Harry Potter et j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration pour vraiment me lancer. En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment en me lisant.


	2. Lettre d'un frère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius envoie une lettre à son frère après avoir appris l'enlèvement de Léonis.

_Regulus,_

 

_Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que tu as le plus envie de lire en ce moment mais il fallait absolument que je t’écrive._

 

_C’est la beuglante de mère qui m’a appris ce qu’il s’est passé. Laisse moi te dire que je n’avais aucune connaissance de cette attaque et de l’enlèvement de Léonis. J’ai été volontairement garder dans le noir. Si j’avais eu la moindre idée que toi, ton mari ou ton fils alliez être visé, j’aurais fait tout mon possible pour les en empêcher et je t’aurais prévenu dès que l’idée aurait été évoqué. Même si nous sommes opposés et que j’ai été déshérité, la famille reste la famille._

 

_J’ai confronté Frank, James, Moody et les Prewett, ils n’ont aucune idée de la raison que Dumbledore avait de vouloir Leonis. Autant je ne sauraient dire si Frank et Moody sont sincères et que je sais que les jumeaux disent la vérité (ils sont très mauvais menteurs) autant je sais que James me cache quelque chose. J’ai toujours pu dire quand il me mentait et c’était le cas quand je l’ai interrogé. Je vais voir si je peux lui tirer quelques informations._

 

_J’ai également directement été voir Albus pour savoir se qu’il voulait à Léonis et où il était. Il m’a sortit le refrain habituel : ‘pour le plus grand bien’, nécessaire à l’effort de guerre etc. Quand je lui franchement demandais s’il était tombé aussi bas que d’utiliser un nouveau-né pour gagner la guerre, il a pris cette air de grand-père triste et il a continuait sur le même ton. Pour ce que cela vaut il m’a juste révéler que Léonis était vivant (ce que tu dois déjà savoir grâce à la tapisserie) et en sécurité ‘pour son bien’._

 

_Je me suis mis en congé de l’Ordre. La nouvelle n’a pas encore était annoncé mais je ne peux pas cautionner l’enlèvement de mon neveu et le meurtre de sang froid de son grand-père. Je reste un Auror mais je ne participerai plus aux affrontements si le Bureau ne mis à pas envoyer. Je vais t’avouer qu’à l’inverse de James, Frank, Moody ou des Prewitt, je n’utilise jamais de sorts létaux en combat. Je sais que tu es un Mangemort, Reg, et jamais je ne te dénoncerai, tu es toujours mon frère. Ma plus grande hantise lors des combat est de me rendre compte qu’en croyant tué un autre Mangemort masqué, je ne découvre que j’ai en fait tué mon petit frère. J’en ai des cauchemars depuis que j’ai vu mon premier mort sur le terrain. C’est pour ça que j’en reste à la capture ou à des sorts d’immobilisation._

 

_Remus n’avait également aucune idée du raid et il est actuellement à l’étranger. Les choses ont été compliquées pour lui récemment. Quand je lui est appris le déroulement de l’attaque du manoir Lestrange et de l’enlèvement de Leonis il a décidé de définitivement quitter l’Ordre. Pour ce qui est de Peter, je n’ai pas pu lui parler avant de t’envoyer cette lettre._

 

_Je vais continuer d’enquêter et d’ouvrir en grand yeux et oreilles pour trouver la moindre information du pourquoi viser ton fils et d’où il est désormais. Je t’enverrai un hibou dès que j’ai du nouveau. Mes condoléances à Rabastan et Rodolphus pour la mort de leur père et tiens bon, si je le peux tu seras bientôt réunis avec ton fils._

 

_Je jures sur ma magie que l’ensemble du contenu de cette lettre est la vérité._

 

_Ton frère, Sirius_

_2/12/1980_


	3. Unes de presse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unes de presse suite à la destruction du Dark Lord.

Daily Prophet 1 novembre 1981

 

 

 

_**FIN DU REGNE DE TERREUR : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom vaincu et détruit !**_

 

_**Harry Potter, Survivant du Sortilège de Mort, Vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui !**_

 

_**Mort de Lily et James Potter à Godric’s Hollow** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 2 novembre 1982

 

 

 

_**Dumbledore livre ses théories sur la survie d’Harry Potter et la destruction de Vous-Savez-Qui !** _

 

_**Ministre de la Magie Bagnold et Chief Warlock Dumbledore rendent hommage aux hommages aux Potter à Godric’s Hollow** _

 

_**Enquête en cours : qui a vendu les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui ! Confidences du Directeur Crouch Senior** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 3 novembre 1981

 

 

 

_**Alice et Frank Londubat torturés jusqu’à la folie par Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange !** _

 

_**Sirius Black, Gardien du Secret des Potter, les a vendu à Vous-Savez-Qui !** _

 

_**Les Lestranges et Sirius Black, cibles prioritaires du Ministère** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 4 novembre 1981

 

 

 

_**Sirius Black, traître des Potter capturé dans le Londres Muggle !** _

 

_**Meurtrier de 12 Muggles et de Peter Pettigrow !** _

 

_**Dumbledore propose un Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe posthume pour Peter Pettigrow** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 9 novembre 1981

 

 

 

_**Capture des Lestranges près de Sainte Mangouste !** _

 

_**Regulus Black blessé gravement dans l’assaut des Aurors** _

 

_**Préparatifs du procès des Mangemorts : Confindences d’Elphias Doge** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 21 novembre 1981

 

 

 

_ **Procès en cascade au Magenmagot** _

 

_**Regulus Black innocenté, il ne portait pas la marque de Vous-Savez-Qui !** _

 

_**Lord Lucius Malefoy innocenté, la thèse de l’Imperio !** _

 

_**Antonin Dolohov condamné à Azkaban à vie pour le meurtre des jumeaux Prewett**_

 

_**Peter Travers condamné à Azkaban à vie pour le meurtre de Marlène McKinnon** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet  28  novembre  1981 

 

 

 

_**Igor Karkaroff, tentant de fuir la Grande-Bretagne, meurt de ses blessures après sa capture par les Aurors !** _

 

_**Désaccord croissant entre Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique Bartemius Crouch et la Directrice du Bureau des Aurors Amelia Bones** _

 

_**Elphias Doge : « Nous devons faire notre possible pour empêcher l’avènement d’un nouveau Dark Lord. »** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 6 décembre 1981

 

 

 

_**Procès de la semaine : Le glaive de la justice tranche encore ** _

 

_**Lord Edwin Avery, Lord Theobaldus Nott, Heir Griffith Nott et Walden Macnair condamnés à Azkaban à vie !** _

 

_**Lord Jago Goyle, Lord Ogden Grabbe et Heir Arthur Avery innocentés !** _

 

_**Lord Goyle et Grabbe forcés par leurs liens de vassalité à la Maison Malefoy, Heir Avery contraint par son père** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 10 décembre 1981

 

 

 

_**Choc au Magenmagot : Heir Torin Mulciber dénonce, pour prouver son innocence, son propre père, Lord Redmond Mulciber, qui se suicide après être condamné à Azkaban** _

 

_**Amelia Bones, menaçant de démissionner, force Directeur Crouch à mettre fin à la loi martiale** _

 

_**Préparation du procès des Lestrange : Elphias Doge et Lord Prewett se confie au Daily Prophet** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 13 décembre 1981

 

 

 

_**Coup de théatre au Magenmagot : Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, Mangemort et espion de Dumbledore !** _

 

_**Albus Dumbledore : « Sans Severus, beaucoup plus d’innocent auraient perdu la vie »** _

 

_**Severus Rogue acquitté de l’ensemble des charges !** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 17 décembre 1981

 

 

 

_**Justice pour Frank et Alice Londubat : Les Lestranges enfin condamnés à Azkaban !** _

 

_**Les larmes d’un époux, Régulus Black évacué à Sainte Mangouste pendant le verdict** _

 

_**Qu’est-il arrivé à Léonis Black ?** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 27 décembre 1981

 

 

 

_**Fin du procès des Mangemorts, Bartemius Crouch et Albus Dumbledore ovationnés par le Magenmagot !** _

 

_**Dolores Ombrage chargé de préparer les procès des créatures magiques alliés de Vous-Savez-Qui** _

 

_**Rumeurs de changement au Ministère : Millicent Bagnold envisage-t-elle de céder sa place ?** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 1 janvier 1982 

 

 

 

_**Discours de démission de Madame la Ministre Millicent Bagnold : « Le début d’une nouvelle ère, le premier jour de notre première année de paix depuis plus de dix ans... »** _

 

_**Bartemius Crouch Senior favori pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie !** _

 

_**Les projets du Directeur Dumbledore pour la réforme de Poudlard** _

 

 

 

Le Chicaneur numéro de février 1982

 

 

 

_**Conspiration blanche au Ministère : Millicent Bagnold poussée la démission par Crouch et Dumbledore après seulement 2 ans de mandat !** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 25  mai  1982 

 

 

 

_ **Bartemius Crouch Sr élu Ministre de la Magie, Albus Dumbledore reconduit Chief Warlock !** _

 

 

_ **Nomination à tout va au Ministère :** _

 

_**Sturgis Podmore nommé Sous Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie**_

 

_**Hestia Jones nommé Assistant junior du Ministre de la Magie** _

 

_**Elphias Doge nommé Secrétaire du Magenmagot** _

 

_**Amelia Bones promue Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique** _

 

_**Rufus Scrimgeour nommé Directeur du Bureau des Aurors** _

 

_**Mary MacDonald nommé Directrice des Services Administratifs du Magenmagot** _

 

_**Arthur Weasley nommé Directeur du Service des Détournements de l’Artisanat Moldu** _

 

_**Emmeline Vance nommé à la tête de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie** _

 

_**Cornelius Fudge promu du Comité de Désinformation à la direction du Département de la coopération magique internationale**_

 

_**Dolores Umbrige nommé Directrice du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques**_

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 3 août 1982

 

 

 

_**La réforme de Poudlard divise, Albus Dumbledore tente de rassurer les traditionalistes** _

 

_**Présentation au Magenmagot de la 1ère version du nouveau projet d’intégration des ‘muggleborns’** _

 

_**Fenrir Greyback toujours recherché par le Ministère, Dolores Umbridge augmente la prime pour toutes informations sur sa localisation** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 8 octobre 1982

 

 

 

_**Greyback échappe encore au Ministère : 3 membres de l’unité de capture des loups-garous tués, 5 autres blessés** _

 

_**Le péril hybride par Dolores Umbridge** _

 

_**Nouveau projet de loi sur la détention d’artefacts obscurs, interview du Secrétaire du Magenmagot Elphias Doge** _

 

 

 

Witch Weekly 3ème semaine d’octobre 1982

 

 

 

_**Harry Potter, héros de livre pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières !** _

 

_Pour honorer la victoire d’Harry Potter sur Vous-Savez-Qui, Les éditions du Petit Magicien propriété de la famille McKinnon vont proposer une série de livres d’aventure à destination des enfants avec le Boy-Who-Lived comme personnage principal. Une part des profit ira à Sainte Mangouste et au Fond d’aide aux victimes de la guerre._

 

 

 

Daliy Prophet 7 janvier 1983

 

 

 

_**Adoption du projet de la loi sur la possession d’artefacts obscurs !** _

 

_**Bartemius Crouch, Albus Dumledore et Elphias Doge salue ‘un grand jour pour la Communauté Magique Britannique’** _

 

_**Lucius Malefoy, learder de l’opposition, dénonce ‘une véritable chasse aux sorcières organisée par leurs propre pairs’** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 4 février 1983

 

 

 

_**Ouverture des débat au Magenmagot sur la classification des créatures magiques** _

 

_**Dolores Umbridge propose d’introduire de nouvelles restrictions pour les hybrides** _

 

_**Tension entre le Ministère et Gringotts : comment protéger au mieux vos gallions** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 31 octobre 1983

 

 

 

_**Deuxième anniversaire de la fin de la Guerre** _

 

_**Ministre Crouch et Chief Warlock Dumbledore dévoilent le mémorial des Potter à Godric’s Hollow** _

 

_**Enquête sur ce qu’il reste de la magie noire en Grande-Bretagne** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 12 août 1984 

 

 

 

_**Adoption du projet de loi Umbrige avec une majorité serré** _

 

_**Succès au Magenmagot, Revers sur le terrain : la méthode Umbridge en question** _

 

_**L’unité de capture des loups-garou recrute** _

 

 

 

Daliy Prophet 5 mai 1986

 

 

 

_**Après 4 ans : le projet de loi sur l’intégration des muggleborn adopté à la majorité simple** _

 

_**Dumbledore évoque ‘un excellent symbole d’acceptation et de solidarité, un pas vers la modernité’** _

 

_**Lucius Malefoy et l** **’opposition dénoncent ‘le saccage et la destruction de tout ce qui fait de nous des sorciers’** _

 

 

 

Daily Prophet 28 octobre 1986

 

 

 

_**Le Ministère s’interroge : Où est Harry Potter ?** _

 

_**Albus Dumbledore assure qu’il est en sécurité dans une famille aimante** _

 

_**Pénurie de soie d’Acromentule, le marché noir dans Knockturn Alley pointé du doigt par le Ministère** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un élément intéressant dans les films et notamment utiliser dans l'ouverture des Animaux Fantastiques, est l'utilisation de une de journaux avec une caméra folle pour nous informer du contexte actuel. J'ai réutilisé ce principe pour développer un peu plus ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique pendant qu'Harry est chez les Dursley.
> 
> On voit ainsi la justice expéditive, en moins de 3 mois les principaux procès sont terminés, on voit le contrôle qu'exerce Dumbledore sur le ministère avec la coopération de Crouch.  
> En effet avec Doge, son ami d'enfance et Mary MacDonald, une muggleborn Gryffindor il contrôle le Magenmagot. Il a deux membres de l'ordre comme collaborateur de Crouch et enfin Arthur Weasley et Emmeline Vance occupent les postes qui interagissent le plus avec les muggles et les muggleborns.
> 
> Je voulais un ministère très offensif au début de l'histoire et j'avais besoin d'Augustus Rookwood plus tard dans l'histoire. Donc j'ai tué Igor Karkaroff pour que Barty et Rookwood soit libre et que Crouch Snr puisse devenir ministre.
> 
> Dolores Umbridge est juste un bonus, je vais la faire monter en grade pour que sa chute ne soit plus qu'impressionnante à la fin. Avec le cas de Fenrir on aura un cas parfait pour illustrer la manipulation de l'information.
> 
> Aussi regardez à qui appartient l'éditeur qui publie les livres d'aventures sur Harry... Peut être un cas de détournement d'argent par le glorieux directeur de Poudlard... Affaire à suivre.


	4. Arrivée au 4 Privet Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pétunia Dursley trouve Harry Potter sur le pas de sa porte, le matin du 2 novembre 1981.

Dans la nuit du 1er au 2 novembre 1981, Harry James Potter fut déposé sur le perron de la famille Dursleys par Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, sous le regard inquiet de sa Directrice Adjointe, Minerva McGonagall et celui encore rougi et humide de Rubeus Hagrid, demi-géant et Gardien des Lieux et des Clés de Poudlard.

 

Les Dursleys était une famille composé de trois personnes : Pétunia Dursley né Evans était la sœur aîné de Lily Potter, la mère du jeune Harry. Son mari s’appelait Vernon Dursley et ensemble il avait un petit garçon du même âge qu’Harry, son cousin, Dudley Dursley. Si Pétunia Dursley ressemblait à un cheval avec son cou anormalement long et ses dents proéminentes lorsque qu’elle souriait ou du moins prétendait de sourire, Vernon Dursley avait quant à lui la face d’un bœuf moustachu sous hormones. Il n’avait presque pas de cou, était énorme avec de gros doigts boudinés ainsi que de petit yeux cruels. Leur progéniture était un drôle de croisement entre un porcelet et un baleineau échoué, toujours criant, réclamant nourriture et attention de ses parents qui ne cessaient de s’émerveiller devant leur petit trésor.

 

Mais les Dursleys avait un secret. Un secret qu’ils auraient préféré ne jamais connaître. Ils savaient qu’un autre monde existait, un monde de ‘Freaks’ et autres anormalités auxquels appartenaient Lily et son mari James Potter. Vernon Dursley était un homme haineux et colérique de nature, il détestait tout et n’importe quoi pour n’importe quelles raisons. Mais ce qui guidait les sentiments de sa femme étaient plus complexes. Le ressentiment. Elle avait toujours était envieuse de sa sœur. Quand elle et ses parents apprirent que Lily était une sorcière, elle supplia le Directeur Dumbledore de pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard mais elle n’avait pas de magie et sa demande fut donc refusé. Elle qui détestait déjà sa si brillante sœur qui avait déjà toute l’attention de ses parents se mis à la haïr. Cela culmina avec une gifle qu’elle donna à sa pauvre sœur enceinte quand cette dernière vint en personne pour tenter de reprendre contact. Les ponts étaient définitivement coupés entre les deux sœurs et Pétunia fut heureuse de ne plus jamais revoir sa sœur.

 

Et pourtant au matin du 2 novembre 1981, Pétunia Evans fut réveillé plus tôt que d’habitude par son baleineau de fils demandant sa pitance matinale. Elle déverrouilla la porte d’entrée de son petit pavillon de lotissement qui criait ‘classe moyenne anglaise, nous sommes des gens normaux’ pour voir si le laitier était déjà passé avant de s’arrêter net et de devenir blanche comme un linceul. Devant elle était le jeune Harry James Potter, dans un couffin et entouré d’une petite couverture, non pas qu’elle identifiait immédiatement l’enfant dont elle ne connaissait l’existence que parce que sa sœur était enceinte la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu. L’enfant était bel et bien réveillé et la fixer avec des yeux verts brillants et une face trahissant un ennui profond. Recouvrant un peu ses sens, Pétunia Durlsey découvrit une enveloppe avec une élégante écriture sur la couverture de l’enfant. Ce fut avec les mains tremblantes qu’elle ouvrit la lettre qui allait changer son destin et celui de sa famille.

 

La lettre était du vieux barbu qu’elle avait rencontré plus jeune, le Directeur Albus Dumbledore. Le contenu de la lettre lui indiquait la mort de sa sœur et de son mari, ce qui ne la choqua guère, elle pensait que ceux de leur espèce était trop anormaux pour vivre vieux outre le vieux croûton auteur de la lettre. Ce qui la troubla plus et qui la mis immédiatement en colère était que le jeune enfant sur son perron était leur fils : Harry James Potter. La vieille bique, lui ordonnait tout simplement de prendre soin de l’enfant jusqu’à ses 17 ans sachant qu’il entrerait à Poudlard le 1er septembre suivant son 11ème anniversaire. Le tout était accompagné d’une histoire sans queue ni tête typique de leur genre de ‘blood wards’ créaient par le sacrifice de sa sœur. Le seul réconfort de cette lettre était un papier joint avec elle à donner à sa banque pour qu’elle reçoivent une plus que coquette allocation mensuelle pour subvenir aux besoins de l’enfant.

 

Ce rendant compte qu’elle était toujours sur son porche en chemise de nuit, peignoirs et chaussons et rentra rapidement avec le couffin et l’enfant qu’elle déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Il n’aurait plus manquer que les voisins aperçoivent le petit monstre. L’enfant la fixait toujours avec un regard froid et détaché qui donnait la chair de poule à Pétunia. Elle fut de nouveau sortit de sa stupeur par les cris de son petit trésor. Elle se dépêcha de préparer un biberon pour son Dudders oubliant complètement le nouvel ajout de la maisonnée Dursley. Elle allait devoir parler rapidement avec Vernon, il n’allait pas être heureux, oh non loin de là.

 

Ainsi Harry James Potter arriva chez les Dursleys et commencèrent ses années de calvaire.


	5. Enfance chez les Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie d'Harry Potter chez les Dursley jusqu'à la fin juin 1987

Les Dursleys furent hostile dès le commencement à l’enfant laissé sur leur porche. Vernon Dursley se retint de jeter le neveu de sa femme devant un orphelinat que lorsqu’il vue la belle somme d’argent qu’il toucherai chaque mois pour subvenir aux besoins d’Harry. Non pas qu’il comptait l’utiliser pour lui bien au contraire, mais avec cette ajout au compte de la maisonnée, Pétunia n’aura nullement besoin de reprendre un travail lorsque leur petit Dudleykins entrera à l’école primaire.

 

Ainsi leur relation commença par la négligence volontaire et manifeste de leur nouvelle charge. Pétunia se força à faire dormir l’anormalité dans la même chambre de son fils pour des raisons pratiques mais il était clair que déjà elle portait moins d’attention que le strict nécessaire au jeune Harry. Ses couches étaient changées moins souvent et moins précautionneusement, il recevait déjà moins de nourriture que son brailleur de cousin an plus de toujours acheter de la nourriture de seconde gamme spécialement pour lui et était déjà gronder pour faire pleurer Dudley.

 

Alors que Dudley avait 1 mois de plus qu’Harry, il ne marchait pas encore et n’avait pas passer l’étape du babillage, Harry pouvait marcher sans problème, il avait même voler sur un balai donné par Oncle Padfoot pour son anniversaire. Il pouvait clairement se faire comprendre pour un bébé d’un an et trois mois, de plus son vocabulaire continuait de s’enrichir chaque jour un peu plus entre les discutions entre les époux Dursleys et la télévisons ou la radio qui fonctionnait lorsque Pétunia préparait les repas ou effectuait les taches ménagères. Il pratiquait sa prononciation lorsque sa tante ne pouvait pas l’entendre, il avait vite comprit que comme James, elle ne l’aimait pas. Il pouvait boire seul et manger avec sa cuillère sans trop de dégâts autour de lui. Son comportement continua à donner la chair de poule à Pétunia, pour elle l’enfant était déjà trop étrange. Il ne pleurait jamais, ne parler que pour quémander quelque chose sans crise de colère comme de l’eau ou changer sa couche.

 

La passion de Dudley était ses jouets, qu’il avait une fâcheuse tendance à casser rapidement ce qui était bien normal pour un enfant de son âge. Mais on aurait dit qu’Harry lui, avait presque une approche scientifique des jouets qu’il avait. Il les traitait avec soin, les examinait et cherchait à nommer se qu’il voyait. Pétunia et Vernon était forcé de reconnaître bien malgré eux que leur charge était un enfant intelligent. Il n’avait toujours rien fait d’anormal à part être plutôt précoce et ils espéraient secrètement que leur adorable Dudders pourrait prendre exemple sur lui en ce qui concernait la marche, le langage et tout ce qui touchait à l’éveil de l’enfant.

 

Pour le premier Noël chez les Dursleys, Harry reçut l’ensemble des jouets cassés jusque là par son cousin alors que ce dernier avait une montagne de cadeaux que Vernon l’aidait enthousiasment à déballer et que Pétunia photographiait fièrement en prenant bien soin de faire en sorte qu’Harry ne soit pas présent dans le cadre.

 

Ce fut peu après que les Dursleys furent témoins pour la première fois de la magie accidentelle d’Harry. En effet plusieurs jouets cassés qu’il avait reçu à Noël était de nouveau comme neuf sans même les traces de dents de Dudley qui avaient disparu, après qu’Harry ai joué avec. Vernon ne se priva pas de lui donner la fessé et Pétunia le priva de repas pour la journée. Le jeune Harry aussi précoce soit-il ne comprenait pas encore se qu’il avait fait de mal mais redoubla d’attention pour comprendre pourquoi il avait été puni.

 

L’hiver et le printemps passèrent et au début de l’été, Harry demanda le pot à Pétunia. Celle-ci fut choqué par sa demande, elle ne comptait pas introduire son Dudleykins avant encore quelques mois. Mais elle se dit rapidement que si Harry était propre rapidement, elle n’aurait plus besoin de le changer ou de dépenser de l’argent pour lui donc elle accepta. Au milieu de l’automne, Harry était autonome pour utiliser le pot et par Noël 1982 n’avait plus besoin de couche la nuit.

 

Ce fut au alentour de son deuxième anniversaire, non pas qu’il sache que cela soit son anniversaire, qu’Harry comprit se qui lui avait valu déjà tant de punitions par Pétunia et Vernon. Il devina alors qu’il y avait des choses normales et qu’il y avait d’autres pas normales que seul lui pouvait réaliser. Il décida de se limiter en présence de ses gardiens ou de son cousin et de comprendre ce qu’il pouvait faire. Il pouvait ainsi faire flotter des choses légères pendant quelques secondes et même les déplacer. Il décida de continuer de découvrir secrètement ses capacités bien à l’abri des regards des Dursleys.

 

Toujours peu après son deuxième anniversaire, Harry apprit rapidement l’alphabet et s’amusa à reconnaître les lettres sur la tranche des livres de la petit bibliothèque du salon des Dursleys. Plutôt que de dessiner des formes abstraites il utilisait les jouets d’apprentissage de Dudley pour essayer de reproduire les lettres qu’il voyait.

 

Quand il fut propre pendant un mois sans incident, Pétunia décida de changer ‘Freak’, comme elle l’appelait tout le temps, de chambre et de séparer son Dudders de la mauvaise influence supposée d’Harry. Ainsi Harry emménagea officiellement dans ‘Le placard sous l’escalier’ 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Malgré le manque d’espace, la poussière, les quelques araignées et le peu de confort de son fin matelas, Harry était heureux, il avait son espace à lui où il pouvait pratiquer ses pouvoirs. Au début de l’hiver 1982, il pouvait faire flotter et contrôler un crayon pendant 20 secondes. Quand il emménagea dans son placard un mois plus tard, il put mieux concentrer ses efforts et au début du printemps il pouvait faire flotter son crayon et le faire tourner dans son placard pendant une minute entière.

 

Il lui fallut huit mois d’effort et arriver à son troisième anniversaire pour qu’il puisse débloquer le loquet de son placard depuis l’intérieur, il pouvait ainsi avoir accès à tout le rez-de-chaussé sans que les Dursleys ne s’en aperçoivent. Il apprenait à lire seul avec les premiers livres d’histoires pour enfants de Dudley et les petits livres d’apprentissage par le jeu que Pétunia avait arrêté de lui lire pour favoriser de nouvelles histoires. Pétunia n’était que trop heureuse de lui fournir une petit planche un bois pour support, une rame de papier et un stock de crayons si ce n’était que tout ce que l’enfant demandé. Elle ne dépensait presque rien pour lui, il portait les vieux vêtements de Dudley qui était toujours trop grand pour lui, ses jouets étaient composés de tous ceux que son fils ne voulait plus, elle lui acheté de la nourriture de qualité inférieur et ne lui autoriser aucune douceur. Elle pouvait bien sacrifié quelques livres sterling pour quelques choses comme cela.

 

Harry était une véritable éponge à connaissance, non pas que les Dursleys s’en rendent compte. Pétunia faisait tout pour éduquer son Dudders chéri pour pouvoir pavaner son fils devant les autres parents quand il entrerait à l’école maternelle en septembre 1983. Harry mémorisait tout ce qu’il pouvait, comprenait rapidement les concepts que Pétunia présentait à Dudley alors que ce dernier mettais plusieurs jours voir semaines à comprendre ce que sa mère voulait, il n’était pas lent pour autant, très bruyant et peu coopératif certes mais dans la normale. Même dans les choses normales, Harry était déjà hors-norme.

 

En septembre 1983, Dudley entra à l’école maternelle. Les Dursleys utilisèrent l’allocation d’Harry pour envoyer leur fils dans une école maternelle privée et très réputé pour la compétence de leurs employés et de leurs méthodes d’éveil de l’enfant. Pétunia ne voulant pas rester seul avec Harry pendant une partie de la journée aussi infime soit-elle et décida donc d’inscrire Harry au jardin d’enfant le moins cher de la région à distance raisonnable de l’école de Dudley et de Little Winnig. Elle signa pour qu’il y reste le maximum de temps possible, le coût étant une simple petite entorse à l’allocation d’Harry qu’il pourrait toujours partir en vacances l’été suivant et laisser Harry à leur vielle folle à chats de voisine, Arabella Figg. Pétunia refusait catégoriquement de laisser un autre membre du voisinage voir ‘Freak’.

 

Ainsi Harry entra à Station Imagination, un nom bien trouvé car il fallait avoir de l’imagination vu le sous-financement du jardin d’enfant. Mais le personnel avait un grand cœur et accueillait les nouveaux arrivants les bras ouverts accompagnés d’un grand sourire. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée chez les Dursleys près de deux ans plus tôt on montra de l’attention à Harry, de l’affection même. Après plusieurs jours d’observations, Harry jugea que le personnel et les autres enfants étaient dignes de confiance et s’ouvrit rapidement à eux. Il pu enfin montrer tout les concepts qu’il connaissait et aider les autres enfants à les comprendre : l’heure, les jours, les couleurs et plus de nuances qu’un enfant de trois ans ne pourrait normalement reconnaître, les chiffres et les lettres, les animaux et bien plus encore. Les nannys virent rapidement son potentiel et le poussèrent à se surpasser du mieux qui le pouvait.

 

Les nannys se relayait souvent pour l’aider à apprendre à lire et écrire, s’étaient pour elles rafraîchissant car il ne causait jamais de problème, il comprenait tout très rapidement et voulait toujours apprendre plus. Quand sa lecture fut bien améliorée, elles lui trouvèrent de petits livres simple mais équivalent au cours préparatoire pour l’aider à comprendre le monde. Pour Noël 1984, elles lui offrirent un dictionnaire qui l’aida pendant les vacances à lire et à comprendre les premiers vrais livres qu’il empruntait la nuit dans la petit bibliothèque du salon des Dursleys.

 

Quand l’été 1984 vint, Harry savait bien lire et écrire, possédait un vocabulaire très riche, avait également d’excellentes notions en mathématiques pour un enfant de 4 ans, ainsi qu’en géographie, en sciences et en histoire. Pétunia avait passé le cap de la frustration quand les nannys de Station Imagination lui tenaient la jambe pour lui chanter les louanges de ‘Freak’. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de comparer ce qu’il pouvait déjà faire par rapport à son Dudders qui se montrait toujours aussi peu coopératif. Ainsi pendant l’été 1984, la relation entre les Dursleys et Harry passa un nouveau cap, celui de l’asservissement et de la maltraitance.

 

Pétunia commença par l’introduire aux tâches ménagères qu’il pouvait réaliser avec la force d’un enfant de 4 ans et le jardinage. Vernon se délecta de son nouveau rôle de redresseur de tord, pour chaque petit erreur qu’Harry réalisait, son oncle prenait un plaisir malsain et sadique à le frapper. Une fessée, une gifle, un revers de main sur la tête, sur le bras, dans le dos. Les Dursleys partirent profiter d’une semaine sur le bord de mer à Brigthon au frais d’Harry pendant que celui-ci passait son temps chez Arabella Figg, la vieille folle. Le répit fut le bienvenue pour Harry qui put de nouveau se concentrer sur son apprentissage. Il essaya d’utiliser ses pouvoirs pour soigner les bleus infligés par son oncle et réussit à les soigner complètements deux jours avant le retour des Dursleys.

 

Harry avait désormais quatre ans et sa tante lui apprenait à cuisiner, elle lui apprit que d’ici début septembre cela serait son travail de préparer le petit-déjeuner, de préparer la table, de débarrasser et de remplir le lave-vaisselle. A partir de la mi-août, Harry était privé de petit déjeuner s’il avait fait une erreur dans la préparation ou que quelques choses était mal cuit sans comptait les coups de plus en plus fréquent de Vernon. Dudley qui avait jusque là ignorer son cousin la plus part du temps commença à prendre exemple sur son père et lui aussi à frapper Harry.

 

Le retour au jardin d’enfant fut une bénédiction pour Harry mais il se fit plus discret et fit moins étalage de ses connaissances. Mais il continuait tout de même à dire et montrer qu’il avait compris ce qu’on lui présentait pour passer à l’étape suivante. Les nannys continuait de lui proposait du contenu de plus en plus avancé. Harry passa de plus en plus de nuits à lire des livres plus complexes présent dans la bibliothèque des Dursleys.

 

Une nouvelle routine s’installa rapidement à Privet Drive, Pétunia se levait la première et ouvrait le placard de ‘Freak’ pour qu’il prépare le petit-déjeuner pendant qu’elle buvait son premier thé en lisant ou en regardant la télévision. Quand les Dursley avaient fini leur repas et que tout était nettoyé, Harry avait droit ou non à manger quelque chose et était souvent frappé par son oncle pour la moindre trace de brûlé, réelle ou imaginaire, sur ses œufs ou son bacon. Ce fut à partir de cette année qu’Harry commença à développer un vrai retard de croissance. Après que Pétunia ait préparé Dudley, Harry était autorisé à utiliser la salle de bain. Il n’avait accès qu’à cinq minutes d’eau froide pour se doucher et moins de dix minutes pour s’habiller, se laver les dents et essayer de dompter son effroyable crinière noir. Puis ils partaient déposer Dudley dans sa garderie de luxe et Harry à la Station Imagination. C’était le meilleur moment de la journée agréable pour l’enfant, c’était l’endroit où il pouvait presque être totalement lui même et sans crainte de recevoir un coup. Il pouvait également mangé à sa faim, le repas du midi était fourni par le jardin d’enfant. Quand tout les autres faisaient la sieste, il assistait à ces leçon particulières avec les nannys qui continuait son apprentissage avancé. Puis c’était le retour à Little Winning. Si les nannys avait la mauvaise idée de chanter les louanges d’Harry, Pétunia se passait les nerfs sur lui et allongeait sa liste de corvée pour la fin d’après-midi. Enfin venait le repas du soir qu’il aidait de plus en plus Pétunia à préparer et il avait de nouveau droit ou pas de manger après que les Dursleys aient fini, selon l’humeur général, la météo ou les résultats de la Premier League.

 

Les coups de Vernon se firent de plus en plus fréquents et violents. Il prenait toujours soin d’éviter le visage, le cou et les avants-bras pour. Dudley prenait l’habitude et le plaisir de tourmenter son cousin. Il détruisait le peu que ce dernier avait, le bousculer de plus en plus souvent, l’accuser pour les bêtises qu’il faisait et en monter parfois de toute pièce pour voir ‘Freak’ se faire punir par son père. La charge de travail d’Harry ne cessa également de s’alourdir.

 

La première vrai raclée d’Harry par son oncle eu lieu un peu avant Noël 1984. Sa tante voulait lui faire enfiler un vieux pull dégouttant de Dudley devenu trop petit pour lieu. Il refusait de porter quelque chose d’aussi dégradant et le col du pull rétrécit au point que sa tante ne pouvait pas faire passer la tête d’Harry. Pétunia se rendant compte de ce qu’il s’était passé sous ses yeux devint rouge de colère et se mit à crier sur le pauvre Harry que sa magie accidentelle avait encore trahi. Les cris alertèrent bien entendu Vernon qui vint identifier la détresse de sa femme. Quand il se rendit compte que ‘Freak’ avait de nouveau fait des siennes il vit rouge. Après avoir giflé à plusieurs reprises son neveu qui se retenait d’émettre le moindre son, sachant que cela ne ferait qu’aggravé les choses, Vernon décida de passer à l’étape supérieure. Il enleva le T-Shirt d’Harry et le positionna face au mur en lui ordonnant de placer ses bras pour le soutenir, puis il enleva la ceinture. Harry James Potter, âgé de 4 ans et 5 mois, fut frappé à 25 reprises par un homme adulte en colère et ne maîtrisant pas sa force avec une ceinture en cuir. Dès le deuxième coup, il ne put retenir les sons de s’échapper de sa bouche. Au 6ème coup, il commença à saigner. Au 13ème coup, il eut du mal à respirer. Au 18ème coup, son oncle décida de croiser les coups. Au 22ème coup, Harry s’écroula. Quand le dernier coup fut donné, il reçut deux coups de pieds dans le ventre et un dans les côtes pour faire bonne mesure. Vernon le saisit alors par le bras et traînât le garçon presque inconscient de douleur sur le parquet et sur le dos. La force de Vernon lui débotta presque l’épaule mais étira tout de même les ligaments de son bras en plus d’ajouter un bleu au poignet d’Harry. Ce dernier fut jeter et enfermer avec violence dans son placard dans lequel il resta pendant deux jours, dans le sang, les larmes et la douleur. Sans eau, nourriture, soin ou accès aux commodités.

 

Le jour de Noël 1984, Harry le passa dans son placard alors que la Tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon, et son ignoble clebs s’empiffrait avec le reste de la famille Dursley de tout ce qu’il avait aidé à préparer pour le réveillon de Noël. Harry passa la majeur partie de ces vacances à concentrer ses pouvoirs pour soigner ses blessures. Au moment où les congés prirent fin, Harry avait réussi à faire complètement cicatrisé son dos, sa démarche n’était plus suspecte et les bleus des gifles qu’il avait reçu avait totalement disparu.

 

Quand l’hiver prit fin, Pétunia décida qu’elle aurait le plus beau jardin du voisinage mais elle ne comptait pas bouger le petit doigt pour réaliser cet exploit. Elle acheta un guide complet de jardinage et un beau livre sur les plantes pour pouvoir choisir ce qu’elle ferait planter à Harry. Quand elle eut marquer et acheter tout les plantes qui pouvait être planter cette saison elle donna les deux livres à Harry et tout les outils nécessaires avant de le mettre au travail. Ainsi se remplir encore plus l’emploi du temps déjà bien fourni d’Harry. Mais pour une fois il était heureux du travail qu’il accomplissait, les livres confiés par sa tante étaient très intéressant et il les dévorait littéralement. Il y avait un sentiment d’accomplissement à voir le jardin prendre forme sous ses yeux au fil des jours qui passait. Il passait également moins de temps en compagnie de ses gardiens ou de son cousin qui allait jouer chez des amis du quartier. Alors Harry couvert de sueur, de terre et d’herbes passait la plupart des après-midi de beau temps à jardiner, planter, rempoter, couper, désherber. Une autre chose que sa mission de jardinage entraîna fut son envie d’apprendre le latin. En effet le livre sur les plantes de Pétunia était très complet contenant y compris les noms latins et scientifiques des plantes. Il retenait toujours ce qu’il pouvait et réfléchissait à un moyen de pouvoir étudier le latin.

 

Au final ce fut son cousin qui lui donna la solution. Après avoir dit avec réluctance au revoir au personnel de Station Imagination qui l’avait tant aidait en deux années. Harry se retrouva coincé chez les Dursleys pour l’été. Sa charge de travail était toujours la même et son emploi du temps parfaitement organisé. Ce qui au final lui laissait du temps pour lui. Temps que son cousin décida de l’aider à passer en le tourmentant. Lui et ses amis inventèrent un nouveau jeu qui devint vite extrêmement populaire auprès de tout les enfants du quartier : la Chasse au Harry. Le principe était particulièrement simple. Courir après Harry, l’attraper, le frapper, le relâcher et le refaire courir. L’enfant bien que victime de malnutrition et des coups de son oncle arrivait souvent à leur échapper. Sa petite forme lui permettait de se faufile un peu partout pour échapper à ses tourmenteurs. Ce fut au début du mois de juillet qu’il trouva son sanctuaire. En effet, en fuyant à nouveau le gang de Dudley, il se retrouva devant un endroit qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant, la bibliothèque de Little Winning.

 

Le bibliothécaire, un étudiant en thèse de littérature anglaise médiéval prénommait William, était un drôle d’oiseau. Très inadapté socialement, les gens avaient tendance à l’éviter ce qui pour le plus grand bonheur d’Harry rendait son sanctuaire presque tout le temps vide de monde pendant tout l’été. William qui reconnu en Harry, un comparse rat de bibliothèque et décida de lui ouvrir en grand les portes et n’hésita pas à aider son nouveau petit protégé quand celui-ci lui demanda de lui enseigner le latin.

 

Ainsi Harry passa l’été 1985. William lui enseigna les bases du latin, l’aidai à améliorer son vocabulaire et sa compréhension de l’anglais. Il l’introduisit également à la littérature antique latine et grecque et ainsi que les classiques en langue anglaise. Le bibliothécaire lui offrit même de vielles éditions de ces livres qu’il achetait dans les brocantes qu’il fréquentait pendant ses jours de congés. Il alla jusqu’à confier un double des clés de la bibliothèque pour qu’Harry puissent y entrer discrètement même quand elle était fermé. Si les nannys de Station Imagination avait été les premières personnes depuis Lily, Oncle Padfoot et Oncle Moony à faire attention à lui et lui montrait de l’affection. William fut clairement son premier ami. Vingt ans les séparer mais il savait s’apprécier, William s’était épanoui dans le rôle de mentor et de professeur, ce qui l’aida à prendre confiance en lui et Harry chérissait tout les moments qu’il pouvait passer avec son ami à apprendre, à boire un thé glacée avec des biscuits en écoutant William débattre avec lui même d’un point de détail des œuvres de Shakespeare ou apprécier son humour tantôt absurde tantôt macabre.

 

L’un dans l’autre même avec les coups de Vernon de plus en plus courants, les privations de nourriture de Pétunia et l’éveil de la personnalité sadique de son cousin, Harry était heureux de l’été qu’il avait passé. Il dit au revoir à William qui promit de lui écrire en envoyant ses lettres directement à la bibliothèque après avoir informé sa remplaçante qui eu la gentillesse d’accéder à sa requête.

 

En septembre 1985, Dudley et Harry devait faire leur entrer à l’école primaire. Comme pour l’école maternelle, les Dursleys utilisèrent l’allocation de leur charge pour envoyer leur Dudders dans un établissement plus huppé et réputé alors qu’Harry fut envoyer dans l’école primaire publique la plus proche. Le problème pour Harry fut que son cousin avait bien dressé son gang pendant l’été et ils le prirent directement pour cible. Ainsi il n’eut pas besoin des Dursleys pour être une victime de maltraitance. Pétunia avait bien pris attention à faire courir le bruit qu’Harry était déjà un fauteur de trouble, un délinquant en développement comme son bon à rien d’alcoolique de père qui dans son ébriété avait gravé au couteau la cicatrice en forme d’éclair sur le front d’Harry en plus de tuer son égal bonne à rien de femme dans un accident de voiture en étant totalement saoul. Harry n’y prêtait pas attention, il savait que s’était faux. Il se souvenait bien de l’homme blanc vêtu de noir qui avait tué sa mère. Il se souvenait qu’il lui avait demander de s’écarter à plusieurs reprises avant que devant son refus, de l’envoyer contre le mur d’un revers de son petit bâton blanc. Puis vint la première lumière verte, que Lily pris de plein fouet en s’interposant devant Harry avant de tomber raide morte. Il se souvenait que l’homme s’était excuser mais qu’il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque et la deuxième lumière verte apparu, suivit d’une explosion, puis ses souvenirs étaient beaucoup plus trouble après cela. Le souvenir, le plus clair qu’il avait après ce dernier était Pétunia en peignoirs et chaussons lisant une lettre sur le porche du 4 Privet Drive.

 

Donc Harry entra à l’école primaire avec une réputation lui collant à la peau. Cela ne l’aida pas que sa vision de loin avait commencé à diminuer pendant l’été après un revers de main trop fort de son oncle qui envoya le coin de sa tête rencontrée le radiateur en fonte du salon. Il fallut deux mois pour que l’enseignante butée et nourrie au ragots de Pétunia comprennent qu’Harry avait un besoin urgent de lunettes pour pouvoir voir le tableau. Non pas que cela empêche Harry d’être bien en avance sur toute sa classe même s’il n’en faisait pas étalage de peur de passer pour un chouchou et de donner une nouvelle raison aux autres enfants de le tourmenter.

 

Pétunia récupéra donc une vieille paire de lunettes rondes et hideuse dans un dépôt de charité le weekend suivant. La prescription était bien entendu mauvaise mais au moins était pour myope ce qui était une petite victoire. Mais l’enseignante avait définitivement pris Harry en grippe. Alors peu avant les vacances de Noël après un petit test auquel Harry avait répondu entièrement correctement, il vit rouge quand elle l’accusa injustement d’avoir triché. Injustement en effet car Harry était à une table seul au fond de la classe et avec sa vision détériorée ne pouvait pas voir la copie des élèves de la rangée devant lui. Elle prit un malin plaisir à accabler l’innocent Harry avant de s’arrêter nette quand les autres enfants se mirent à rirent. Le pauvre Harry fut horrifié de voir que ses pouvoirs s’étaient de nouveaux manifester sans son accord. Le parfait carré blond de l’enseignante était devenu bleu électrique. Autant dire qu’Harry passa une sale fin de journée en classe, le seul petit répit était qu’il était seul avec Dudley et Pétunia, Vernon étant en déplacement professionnel jusqu’au début des vacances.

 

Pétunia fut livide quand elle apprit l’incident et décida qu’en attendant le retour de son mari, la punition appropriée était de couper les cheveux d’Harry ou en termes exacts, lui raser sauvagement le crâne. Harry se coupait les cheveux seuls depuis ses trois ans fut forcer d’endurer les soins de sa tante et de se retrouva avec les cheveux à moitié tondus, à moitié rasés ou à moitié arrachés. Sa chevelure était devenu un vrai non-sens complètement hideux. Fier de sa création, elle fit nettoyer la bazar à Harry, lui donna sa liste de tâches puis une fois celles-ci finit l’envoya dans son placard sans repas. Le problème pour Harry fut que sa chevelure avait entièrement repoussé pendant la nuit. Pétunia horrifié devant l’innocente manifestation de magie accidentelle, priva Harry de repas jusqu’au retour de Vernon trois jours plus tard pour s’occuper de son cas.

 

Dire que son oncle fut furieux était un doux euphémisme. La raclée fut la plus brutale qu’il n’ait jamais reçu. De plus plutôt que de l’enfermer dans son placard, Vernon décida de l’enfermer dans le grenier pendant toute la durée des vacances d’hiver. Après avoir jeté sa charge sur un carton de vieux vêtement ayant appartenu aux parents de sa femme, il laissa un seau, une petite pelle de jardinage et un sac de terreau pour faire office de commodité pour les deux semaines et demi que durait les vacances. Il décida au final de lui laisser un pack d’eau minérale pour éviter d’avoir à monter hydrater ‘Freak’ puis ferma le grenier de l’extérieur.

 

Harry mit trois jours avant d’être assez guéri pour se tenir debout plus de cinq minutes. Il passait son temps à concentrer son énergie pour soigner ses blessures, le pire étant quand, après avoir entendu l’ensemble des Dursleys partirent pour visiter le marché Noël, il dut se forcer à cogner son bras contre une armoire pour remboîter son épaule que son oncle à déboîter. Au bout de cinq jours, il était assez mobile pour fouiller le grenier qu’il n’avait jamais pu explorer. Il savait que les Dursleys n’entendrait rien, il avait non seulement appris à être discret mais il savait depuis un moment utiliser ses pouvoirs pour annuler tout les sons qu’il pouvait émettre. Il avait ainsi pu voler de la nourriture qu’il savait que sa tante ne remarquerait pas malgré quelle avait pris l’habitude de mesurer et vérifier la quantité des stocks régulièrement. Il avait également appris à créer une petite boule de lumière qui lui permettait de lire dans son placard quand il ne créait pas tout simplement une petite flamme. Ainsi bien qu’il soit toujours blessé, faible et le ventre vide depuis cinq jours, ce Noël 1985 fut le plus beau qu’il n’est jamais vécu. En effet dans un des cartons d’affaire appartenant à ses grands-parents maternels il découvrit des livres. _Le guide introductif du monde sorci_ _er_ _à destination des ‘muggleborns’_ , _Mon enfant fait de la magie : Guide pour parents muggles_ ainsi que les livres nécessaires au deux premières années de Poudlard de Lily Potter et quelques autres livres sur le monde sorcier supplémentaires.

 

Enfin Harry savait ce qu’il était et ce qu’il faisait depuis toujours. Il était un sorcier et il faisait de la magie. Son séjour dans le grenier rempli sa tête à défaut de son estomac. Il apprit l’existence et localisation du Chadron Baveur, de Diagon Alley, de la Banque Gobeline Gringotts, du Pré-au-Lard et qu’il pourrait allez à Poudlard. Il découvrit les étranges modes de transports magiques comme la voie de cheminette, les balais ou le Magicobus. Il alternait entre soigner ses blessures et découvrir les merveilles du monde magique. Au final quand son oncle le fit descendre la veille de la reprise de l’école, il avait lu les guides introductifs, les ouvrages historiques et les quelques livres supplémentaires sur la société sorcière, leur mœurs et leur gouvernement. Son oncle le jeta dans la baignoire après lui avoir fait disposer du seau et il eut droit à dix minutes d’eau froide pour nettoyer les deux semaines de crasse accumulée. Harry était très faible mais heureux, il savait ce qu’il était et à ce moment précis, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

 

Le repas du midi à l’école primaire de Little Winning fut le premier en deux semaines et demi. Heureusement pour Harry, l’entrée était de la soupe jusqu’à la fin de l’hiver. Il pouvait ainsi réhabituer son estomac rétrécie à la nourriture sans se rendre malade. Il dut se tenir au régime soupe, pain et eau pendant un mois avant de commencer à réintroduire plus de diversité dans son alimentation. Il dut également retourner à la bibliothèque pour ouvrir le cadeau que William lui avait envoyé. Il reçut ainsi des éditions en Latin de _l’Enéide_ de Virgile, _Les Métamorphoses_ d’Ovide, _De la nature des choses_ de Lucrèce, _Les Commentaires sur la Guerre de Gaules_ de Jules César, _La Vie des Douze Césars_ de Suétone et _Les Vies Parallèles_ de Plutarque. Il réussit à tous les caché avec ses autres livres et ceux de magie de sa mère sous une latte du plancher de son placard. Après plusieurs essais il avait réussi à augmenter magiquement l’espace disponible pour cacher l’ensemble de sa collection.

 

L’hiver passa et de nouveau vint le printemps et le retour au jardinage. En avril quand le beau temps fut bien installé et que les températures augmentaient, Harry fit une nouvelle découverte surprenante. Entendant des voix dans le fond du jardin, il tomba nez à nez avec un petit serpent dans un buisson. N’ayant aucune peur du petit animal qui avait pris une position défensive se voulant intimidante du haut de ces quinze centimètres, Harry se mit à lui parler doucement. Il fallut quelques temps au petit serpent pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de se remettre à parler avec excitement au petit Fourchlangue qu’il venait de rencontrer. Harry découvrit alors qu’il était pouvait parler avec la langue des serpents. Il bavardèrent discrètement pendant l’après-midi et son nouvel ami rampant décida de prendre congé pour annoncer et répandre la bonne nouvelle qu’un enfant à la langue fourchue habitait ici. Harry lui fit tout de même promettre de dire à ces amis d’être discret quand ils viendraient lui rendre visite. Rapidement le jeune sorcier fut au courant de tout les meilleurs endroits à 30 miles à la ronde pour trouver des proies et des types de roche absorbant le mieux la chaleur pour pouvoir profiter du soleil. Deux mois plus tard, début juin 1986, l’ensemble des serpents du sud de l’Angleterre avait connaissance de l’existence d’Harry. Il fallut peu de temps après cela pour que la nouvelle arrive au oreilles d’un serpent magique.

 

Le dit serpent observa l’enfant attentivement pendant plusieurs jours après le début des vacances d’été quand il lisait dans le petit parc près de la bibliothèque et discutait paisiblement avec les serpents qui venaient le visiter. Satisfait de ce qu’il découvrit, il se dévoila à son possible futur maître. Ce fut avec surprise qu’Harry découvrit le plus étrange serpent qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Celui-ci était d’un magnifique vert sombre avec des touches d’écailles argentées ainsi qu’ayant une drôle de collerettes de plumes écarlates autour de la tête. Se souvenant immédiatement du livre de Newt Scamander qu’il avait lu, il ferma immédiatement les yeux avant de s’incliner et de saluer poliment le roi des serpents : un basilic. Ce dernier fut très agréablement surpris et hissa à l’enfant d’ouvrir les yeux, qu’il avait abaissé ses lentilles protectrices. Au final, Harry abandonna son livre et passa le reste de l’après-midi à discuter avec le basilic. Il n’avait pas de nom et était âgé d’environ 370 ans. Il pouvait réduire sa taille à volonté et changer de couleur comme bon lui semblait. Il avait été créé par un sorcier un peu trop sûr de lui même qui l’avait élevé pour ses mues et récolter son venin. Il fallut dix ans pour que le sorcier face une erreur et que le basilic puisse le tuer d’un regard avant de s’échapper en saccageant le laboratoire qui finit par prendre feu. Depuis il errait comme bon lui semblait en Angleterre, vivant une petit vie paisible. Ce fut, intrigué par la nouvelle d’un enfant fourchlangue qu’il vint à la rencontre d’Harry. Ils s’endentèrent immédiatement ayant tout les deux un humour piquant et insolant que le jeune sorcier ne s’autorisait à montrer que dans ses lettres adressées à William.

 

Ce fut une quinzaine de jour plus tard après une escapade à la bibliothèque pour chercher dans les représentations des serpents dans les différentes cultures humaines qu’il vint voir son ami avec une proposition de nom. Vasuki : un des rois naga de l’hindouisme, porté par le Dieu Shiva autour de son cou et personnage central d’un épisode important de la cosmogonie hindoue, la barratage de la mer de lait. Vasuki, enroulé autour du mont Mandara fut tiré alternativement par les dieux – deva et les démons – asuras pendant mille ans pour extraire l’amrita, le nectar de l’immortalité. L’une des conséquences fut la création Kâlakûta ou Hâla-Hale, un poison si violent que Shiva décida de le boire avant qu’il ne se répande et ne détruise le monde, lui laissant une marque bleue à la gorge. Quelques gouttes du poison s’échappèrent et furent léchées par les serpents et les scorpions, leur donnant ainsi leur venin. L’autre conséquence étant la victoire finale des devas sur les asuras en obtenant l’immortalité.

 

Le basilic fut enchanté par son nom et l’adopta rapidement. Harry alterna pendant l’été entre ses corvées, ses raclées, ses lectures et ses discussions avec Vasuki. Les Dursleys partirent de nouveau en vacances au frais d’Harry qui dut rester avec Arabella Figg pendant deux semaines mais il n’était au final présent que pour les repas. Sur les conseils de Vasuki, il se prépara pour une expédition future dans le monde magique et plus particulièrement à Diagon Alley. Ainsi une nuit, il sortit de chez Mlle Figg pour s’introduire chez les Dursleys en utilisant sa magie pour ouvrir la porte. Il vola ainsi dans les économies de Dudley que ce dernier n’avait jamais pris la peine de compter mais qu’il n’avait jamais touché, ses parents cédant au moindre de ses caprices. Il prépara également un sac avec le nécessaire pour quelques jours au cas où il devrait partir en urgence, qu’il cacha dans son espace enchanté sous les lattes de son placard ainsi que des réserves de nourritures dans des boîtes qu’il avait charmé pour éviter aux aliments de pourrir. Ce furent les deux meilleures semaines de sa vie.

Vasuki s’était incroyablement attaché à l’enfant qu’il voyait aisément devenir un sorcier puissant. Il lui apprenait toutes les connaissances qu’il avait acquises pendant son temps avec son créateur et pendant ses plus de 350 années de vadrouilles. Au final, devant leur compatibilité manifeste, Vasuki proposa peu avant le retour des Dursleys de devenir son familier. Harry qui avait lu plusieurs passages sur l’importance des familiers et de leurs liens avec leur sorcier dans la communauté magique accepta avec enthousiasme. Vasuki du le mordre et lui injecter son venin avant de le mordre une deuxième fois et de lui injecter cette fois-ci sa magie pour la lié à celle du jeune sorcier ainsi qu’agir en tant qu’antidote. A sa grande surprise, Harry n’émit aucun son outre une accélération de la respiration quand son venin commença à agir et le tuer. Avec le venin d’un basilic dans son sang, Harry était devenu immunisé au venin de basilic ainsi qu’à tout les venins moins puissants. C’est à dire qu’Harry était désormais immunisé à tout les venins existants, celui du roi-serpent étant le plus puissant des venins, et la majorité des poisons existants. Il serait même moins sujet à de possibles intoxication alimentaire ou maladie, le venin de basilic agissant comme un anti-corps particulièrement puissant. Harry était aussi désormais insensible au regard d’un basilic et pu voir pour la première fois le regard jaune éclatant de Vasuki sans ses deuxièmes lentilles.

 

Mais le bon temps ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et les Dursleys finirent par revenir au 4 Privet Drive. Le retour se fit en fanfare avec plusieurs côtes fêlées, une épaule de nouveau démise, plusieurs doigt cassés, les chevilles tordus, un tibia cassé, un début de fracture du bassin, le nez explosé, deux coquards, et plus de bleus et de coupures dus aux coups de ceintures qu’Harry ne pouvait en compter. Vasuki, qui était au courant de la situation d’Harry et avez promis de ne pas intervenir était livide. Comment l’on pouvait faire cela à un enfant. Le jeune sorcier et son discret familier finirent dans le grenier dans une situation similaire au Noël précédent. Vasuki aida Harry a concentré sa magie pour refermer les plaies et réparer les os. Il fut capable de marcher plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avait jamais réalisé auparavant. Vasuki continua de l’orienter pour contrôler sa magie et il donnait désormais forme et un semblant de vie quand il conjurait des flammes. Il concentra également sa magie sur ses yeux dans l’espoir de réparé sa vision qui ne cessait de se dégrader. Ce qu’il réussit à faire fut une surprise pour le sorcier et son familier, avec assez de concentration, Harry arrivait à percevoir l’aura de Vasuki et leur lien. Il décida d’entraîner ce don qui pourrait s’avérer utile à l’avenir.

 

Utile fut un euphémisme puisque quand il put descendre du grenier, il découvrit successivement que Pétunia, Dudley et Arabella Figg avait une très faible aura. Après discutions avec Vasuki, il comprit qu’il était tous des ‘squid’, des personnes avec du sang sorcier, incapable de pratiquer la magie mais ayant tout de même une certaine sensibilité. Il comprit ainsi pourquoi sa mère était une sorcière, cela ne sortait pas de nul part, elle avait de la magie dans son sang. La nouvelle que la voisine était une squib était plus perturbante et les deux comparses se mirent d’accord pour que Vasuki aille espionner Arabella Figg quand Harry serait à l’école.

 

Une bonne nouvelle arriva quand l’école commença, il avait une nouvelle enseignante, la jeune Mlle Elisabeth ‘Liz’ Jones. Celle-ci récemment diplômé et nouvelle en ville, ne put entendre les commérages sur tout les malheurs que posaient supposément Harry. De la même manière, elle n’écouta pas les recommandations de sa prédécesseure qui peinturait le jeune garçon comme un fauteur de trouble ou ses autres collègues qui le qualifiait au mieux de bizarre. Sa classe était sa responsabilité et elle souhaitait se faire se propre opinion. Elle se demanda très vite comment les gens pouvaient être de tels crétins. L’enfant était un petit prodige, il lisait l’anglais comme il lisait le latin en plus de commencer à découvrir le grec ancien. Il avait plus de vocabulaire que des enfants de 10 ans, plus de connaissances en histoire que des collégiens. Bon sang il avait lu Virgile en latin classique à 6 ans, ce n’était pas étonnant pour elle que l’enfant s’ennuyait en classe. Elle lui proposa de sauter une ou deux classes mais reçu un refus franc de l’enfant, pour lui cela ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Elle décida de changer l’organisation de ses classes. Harry travaillait la même matière que les autres mais avait un travail différent, beaucoup plus complexe de niveau collège généralement. Cette méthode avait de quoi les satisfaire tout les deux, Harry ne s’ennuyait plus en classe et Liz le voyait s’épanouir.

 

L’espionnage de Vasiku fut un succès. Il apprit pas mal d’informations intéressantes. Un, Mlle Figg savait qu’il était un sorcier. Deux, elle reportait ses agissement mais n’avait aucune idée qu’il pouvait pratiquer de la magie ou qu’il pouvait parler au serpent, Harry avait toujours était très discret. Trois, la personne à qui sa voisine faisait son rapport était Albus Dumbledore, que le jeune savait être le Directeur de Poudlard, Chief Warlock du Magenmagot et Supreme Mugwump de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers il y a plus de 10 ans de cela. Il ignorait s’il était aussi important aujourd’hui car il n’avait pas accès à des informations à jour mais cela l’intriguer énormément et lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

 

En Novembre, un scandale national éclata sous la forme d’une affaire de pédophilie impliquant plusieurs personnalités connues. Devant les questions pressantes des élèves, Liz décida d’essayer de leur expliquer qu’il existait des comportements que les adultes ne devaient pas avoir envers les enfants. Harry dut réprimer un fou rire, si seulement elle savait l’étendu du comportements des Dursleys elle serait horrifié. Mais il voyait ce qu’elle voulait leur faire comprendre en des termes très simplifiés. Il avait bien compris de quoi il était question en écoutant la télévision et en cherchant les nouveaux mots qu’il apprenait dans son dictionnaire. Le scandale fut au final vite chasser par un autre et on en entendrait parler que pour le procès dans quelques années. Harry espérait que cela n’aura pas mit des idées dans la têtes de Vernon, sinon il partirait immédiatement vite et loin. Oh comme Harry détestait avoir raison parfois.

 

Noël passa comme l’année précédente sauf qu’il fut rajouté cette année quelques brûlures de cigare que Vernon avait reçu d’un client heureux de leur accord. Il s’amusa particulièrement et bien trop longtemps sur les maigres cuisses de son neveu. Harry avait appris à endurer tout ce que son oncle pouvait lui donner mais pour la première fois il eut vraiment peur de la lueur qu’il voyait entre ses larmes dans les petits yeux malsains de Vernon. Pétunia s’inscrivit à de nouveaux clubs et passait moins de temps à la maison, Harry faisant désormais l’intégralité des tâches ménagères et préparer entièrement tout les repas. Ce qui fit que lorsqu’elle était absente et que Dudley visitait des amis, Harry pouvait se retrouver seul avec son oncle. Celui-ci sans témoin pouvait laisser libre cour à sa passion sadique de matière plus créative. Au fur et à mesure que l’année avançait, Harry fut introduit à la canne et aux couteaux, Vernon profitant d’une longue absence de sa femme pour graver ‘FREAK’ dans la chair du dos d’Harry sur l’épaule droite. S’était en juin. En plus de ses nouveaux ajouts à sa torture quotidienne, Vernon était de plus en plus excité, utilisé des mots de plus en plus doux, crus et terrorisant tout à la fois en caressant son ‘œuvre’ avec une quasi révérence.

 

Harry devant l’imminence du désastre prépara sa fuite. Il arriva à appliquer un sortilège poids plume et sortilège d’extension sur son sac et stocka l’ensemble de ses possessions à l’intérieur : ses livres, l’argent de Dudley auquel s’ajoutait celui qu’il volait régulièrement à Vernon ou Pétunia en toute discrétion, la couverture avec laquelle il était arrivé à Privet Drive, des vêtements, de la nourriture, de l’eau, un beau couteau qu’il avait trouvé dans les affaires de son grand-père et un sweat-shirt à capuche qu’il avait acheté pour se cacher.

 

Quand l’année scolaire fut finit, Vernon pressé, enferma Harry directement dans le grenier sans plus qu’une gifle car il devait partir en déplacement pour une semaine. Il promit à Harry de bien s’occuper de lui à son retour. Ce fut tout ce qu’Harry attendait comme occasion, il n’avait plus qu’à attendre que la maisonnée s’endorme avant de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir au 4 Privet Prive.


	6. Magicobus, Diagon Alley et Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry décide de fuir en magicobus de chez les Dursleys.

— _**Je crois que c**_ _ **ccc**_ _ **’est bon je s**_ _ **ss**_ _ **ens leur aura dans leur chambre, es**_ _ **ss**_ _ **t-c**_ _ **cc**_ _ **e que tu s**_ _ **sss**_ _ **ens quelque chose**_ , hissa doucement Harry à son familier.

— _**Je pens**_ _ **sss**_ _ **e que tu vas pouvoir y aller con**_ _ **ccc**_ _ **entre toi bien pour abs**_ _ **sss**_ _ **orber les bruits et va douc**_ _ **ccc**_ _ **ement, tu n’as pas besoin de te pres**_ _ **ss**_ _ **ser.**_

 

Harry hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Il avait discuter de leur plan pendant toute la soirée et n’avait plus qu’à l’exécuter. Harry relacha sa respiration avant de s’avancer vers la porte du grenier. Il la déverrouilla en laissant sa main sur la poignée et en concentrant sa magie. Un ‘click’ se fit entendre et Harry pur ouvrir la porte. Il attendit un moment et n’entendant rien en plus d’avoir la confirmation de Vasuki que tout était calme, il descendit la première marche de l’étroit escalier, referma la porte et la reverrouilla en suivant. Il descendit calmement en restant concentré puis descendit encore de l’étage jusqu’au rez-de-chaussé. Il ouvrit son placard et délogea sa latte pour prendre son sac déjà préparé. Il remis la latte en place, observa une dernière fois son placard avant que son familier ne ressert son étreinte sur ses maigres épaules en signe de soutien. Il soupira et ferma la porte de son ‘ancienne chambre’. Il récupéra le contenu de son sac d’école et l’ajouta à son sac amélioré par ses sortilèges de poids-plumes et d’extension. Il sorti son sweat-shirt noir, l’enfila et couvrit son visage avec la capuche. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de derrière. Vasuki et lui avait estimer qu’il était plus prudent de sortir par derrière, de traverser le jardin et d’arriver sur la route parallèle à Privet Drive. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de derrière la déverouilla simplement avant de sortir et de la refermer avec sa magie.

 

Il traversa le jardin comme une ombre, passa entre les buissons avant de se retrouver sur la route. Aucune lumière n’était allumé dans les maisons à 1h du matin. Harry décida de marcher vers un endroit sans éclairage avant de s’arrêter, le moment de vérité était arrivé. Il allait essayé d’appeler le magicobus sans baguette. Cela devait techniquement marcher mais s’était du grosse inconnue de leur plan. S’il échoué il leur faudrait marcher jusqu’à Londres ou attendre de prendre un bus régulier à une heure de pointe pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il tendit son index droit et concentra sa magie au bout de son doigt. Une minute plus tard, le soulagement envahie. Le magicobus avait répondu à son appel. Du bus violet à trois étages une jeune fille brune très énergétique avec des yeux jaunes sauta de la plate-forme sur le goudron.

 

— Et bonsoir toi, je suis Joy Faucett, bienvenue dans le Magicobus, transport d’urgence pour les sorciers et les sorcières en perdition, où on est-ce que l’on te dépose mon petit ?

— Je dois me rendre au Chaudron Baveur, mais est-ce que vous acceptez les livres sterling ?

— Bien sûr mon chou, alors de Surrey à Londres cela fera 11 Mornilles donc 3,20₤.

 

Harry se dépêcha de payer son ticket et de suivre Joy dans le bus. Le rez de chaussé était composé de trois lits inoccupés pour le moment et un grand lustre était suspendu au dans l’espace central du magicobus. Joy lui recommanda de s’installait confortablement sur un des lits et de bien s’accrocher. Elle toqua sur la vitre de séparation du chauffeur et lui demanda de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. A peine la destination connue, le magicobus parti à une vitesse folle.

 

— Alors mon petit, qu’est-ce qui t’amènes à prendre le bus seule en pleine nuit.

Harry et Vasuki avait déjà discuté et s’était mis d’accord sur une excuse générique plausible.

— J’ai reçu un hibou de Gringotts, il me demande de venir les voir demain à la première heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils me demandent, il n’y avait pas de détail dans la lettre. J’ai pensé que le plus simple était de prendre le magicobus quand il n’y avait personne de dehors et de finir ma nuit au Chaudron Baveur, expliqua Harry tout en étant bringuebalé de droite à gauche par la conduite brusque du chauffeur.

— Tu es un petit futé toi, c’est vrai que le bus est plus difficile à percevoir en plein jour mais on se doit d’être discret. Et pour Gringotts ça peut être très bon comme très mauvais, on ne sait jamais avec gobelins. Mais une chose que j’ai appris d’un de mes anciens camarades de classe qui voulait tout apprendre de leur culture, est de toujours être ferme, clair et respectueux. Salue en inclinant la tête, dit les phrases d’introduction et de conclusion rituelles et les gobelins t’auront toujours dans leur bon côté. C’est un conseil que je suis heureuse d’avoir suivit, je n’ai jamais eu d’ennuis avec Gringotts depuis.

 

Joy apprit les différentes phrases de bienvenue et de séparation et même à dire ‘merci’ en Gobbledegook même si sa prononciation avait un très fort accent. Le temps qu’il termine leur discussion, le magicobus arriva au Chaudron Baveur à Londres. Joy indiqua la porte à Harry qui la remercia elle et le chauffeur pour la ballade. Elle remonta dans le bus qui disparu pour repartir aussitôt.

 

Harry entra dans le Chaudron Baveur où il n’y avait que quelques personnes sirotant leurs verres. Il se dépêcha d’aller vers le comptoir pour attirer le moins d’attention possible et s’adressa au tenancier, un homme presque et des yeux fatigués mais un sourire acceuillant.

 

— Bonsoir Monsieur, est-ce qu’il serait possible d’avoir une chambre pour la nuit s’il vous plait ?

— Pas de soucis mon petit, ça sera 4 Gallions avec le petit-déjeuner.

— Je peux vous régler en livre sterling, je dois me rendre à Gringotts demain matin.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Cela fera 20₤.

— Voilà Monsieur. Et est-ce qu’il est possible d’avoir le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre ?

— Je te l’apporterais directement, suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre.

 

La chambre était simple mais s’était la plus grande chambre dans laquelle il n’aurait jamais dormi. Elle était un peu poussiéreuse mais Harry avait vécu dans pire. A ce moment précis, cette chambre avait tout les airs dans palace.

 

— Voilà mon p’tit, la salle d’eau et juste à côté. A quelle heure tu veux que je t’amènes le petit déjeuner.

— 9h30 sera bien et quelque chose de léger sera parfait. Monsieur ?

— Tom, appelle moi juste Tom comme tout le monde. Bien. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit petit.

 

Et il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry la verrouilla avant de relâcher un souffle qu’il ne savait pas qu’il retenait. Vakusi glissa le long de son corps vers le sol et explora la chambre. Harry déposa son sac près du lit et s’effondra face la première sur le lit avant de se mettre à rire incontrôlablement puis à pleurer si tôt après. Son familier élargie sa taille et s’enroula autour de son protégé. Il restèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’Harry s’endorme de sa crise nerveuse. C’était la première fois qu’il avait pleuré sans les coups de son oncle pour accompagné ses larmes.

 

Harry fut réveillé par le soleil vers 8h du matin. Il se désengagea doucement de l’étreinte du basilic pour ne pas le réveiller avant de profiter de la salle de bain. Il se fit couler un bain et se prélassa dans l’eau chaude pendant 3/4 d’heure avant de se laver. Il changea de vêtements qu’il rétrécie avec sa magie pour qu’il soit à une meilleure taille mais puisse caché Vasuki sans problème et attendit le petit déjeuner en lisant un livre avec Vakusi de nous autour de ses épaules.

 

Tom arriva à 9h30 pétante avec son petit déjeuner. Des toasts, de marmelade, du thé et du jus de citrouille. Harry mangea tranquillement en prenant son temps pour la première fois. Il se rendit vite compte qu’il allait avoir beaucoup de première fois aujourd’hui. Première visite dans Diagon Alley, première visite à Gringottes, première rencontre avec un gobelin et plein d’autre encore. Harry ne laissa pas une miette de son repas et descendit les escaliers du Chaudron Baveur. Il demanda à Tom de lui ouvrir le passage vers Diagon Alley et le remercia pour sa gentillesse. Et Harry fit ses première pas dans Diagon Alley.

 

Avec sa capuche toujours bien en place et son familier rétrécie et enroulé autour de ses épaules et caché par ses vêtements, Harry passa une petite heure à flâner devant toutes les boutiques qui lui faisait face. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre Au Royaume du Hibou proposant plein d’espèce différente de chouettes et hiboux, les différents apothicaires avec leurs ingrédients, Broomstix exposant fièrement le dernier modèle de balais et les tailleurs, les restaurants et plus encore. Puis il arriva de Flourish et Blotts, une librairie.

 

Il s’arrêta net devant la vitrine. Devant lui s’exposait des livres comme : _Harry Potter et ses amis les fantômes_ , _Harry Potter_ _et les bottes de Boutefeu_ , _Découvre les règles du Quidditch avec Harry Potter_ , _Harry Potter à la rescousse des licornes_ , _Harry Potter contre les sorciers noirs_ ou moins enfantins, avec les nouvelles éditions de _Les Grands Evenements de la sorcellerie du XXème siècle_ , _Histoire de la magie moderne_ , _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les Grands Sorciers du XXème siècle_. Tous avec une la même photo de lui avec Lily et James souriant. Mille et une pensées lui passèrent par la tête mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent était ‘Mais c’est quoi ce bordel’.

 

Il entra dans la librairie et commença a feuilleter d’abord les livres pour voir de quoi il s’agissait et fut horrifié par la niveau de bêtise de ses livres. Il y était toujours dépeint en héros vertueux, sauvant ses amis au péril de sa vie mais au final les méchants, peut emporte qu’il était des monstres ou des mages noirs, était vaincus et humiliés par le grand et vertueux Harry Potter. Il décida de passer aux sections des ouvrages plus sérieux en exposition. Il avait déjà lu les éditions vieille de dix ans d’ _Histoire de la magie moderne_ et de _Les Grands Evenements de la sorcellerie du XXème siècle_. 

 

Et Harry apprit qu’il aurait vaincu le Dark Lord Voldemort. A moins d’un an et demi. L’homme pâle au manteau noir qu’il avait vu était Voldemort, il avait tué sa mère et avait également essayé de le tuer mais par une magie inconnue, l’ _Avada Kedavra_ , le sortilège de mort normalement imparable avait rebondit et réduit le Dark Lord en poussière. Harry savait qu’il avait été touché par la lumière verte et qu’il avait entendu une explosion en suivant. Mais l’idée qu’il avait sauvé le monde sorcier en étant un bébé était tellement ridicule qu’il devait se retenir de rire dans la librairie. Il continua de feuilleter les autres ouvrages avec un passage le concernant. Le sommet du ridicule fut atteint dans _Les Grands Sorciers du XXème siècle_ qui le plaçait deuxième sorcier le plus puissant du siècle derrière le Directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore qui était en première position et devant les anciens Dark Lord, Voldemort qu’Harry était supposé avoir vaincu et Gellert Grindelwald que Dumbledore avait vaincu en duel en 1945 avant de l’emprisonner dans sa propre prison Nurmengard.

 

Aussi ridicule ce classement était, Harry apprit beaucoup de choses pertinentes. Il était une célébrité et son nom était très respecté par une partie du monde sorcier comme s’il était le nouveau Merlin, ce qui voulait dire qu’il avait beaucoup de poids. Sa cicatrice était son trait le plus reconnaissable pour le reste il était une copie carbone de James Potter, même lunettes, ce qui était malheureusement vraie à cause de son oncle et du radiateur en fonte et même chevelure indomptable, ce qui était encore plus malheureusement vraie, mais avait les yeux de sa mère, ce qui était faux, ceux d’Harry était plus clairs et surtout beaucoup plus brillant.  Le monde sorcier était également ignorant de l’endroit où il était, dans tout les livres Dumbledore était cité pour dire qu’il était dans en lieu sûr et une famille aimante. Même le Ministère ignorait où il était et cela frustrait beaucoup de gens haut placé, ce qui était également une information utile. Entre l’espionnage d’Arabella Figg sous ses ordres et le fait que le Directeur de Poudlard disaient savoir qu’il connaissait la localisation de l’endroit où il vivait, Harry n’avait aucune confiance dans le vieil homme.

 

Il décida de sortir de Flourish et Botts pour enfin se diriger vers Gringotts. Il passa entre les sorciers  dans une Diagon Alley peut garnie pour ce début d’été et arriva en face de la banque. Il fut émerveillé par la magie qui transpiraient du bâtiment. Il s’arrêta quelques instants pour contempler la bâtisse avant de saluer avec une petite inclinaison de la tête les gardes gobelins qui après quelques secondes de stupéfactions avant de lui renvoyer son salut. Les conseils de Joy étaient excellents. Il entra dans la banque en sentant toujours le regard des gardes dans son dos. Il pris encore quelques instants pour contempler la magnificence et la magie du lieux avant d’approcher un caissier gobelin libre. Il se racla la gorge pour que le gobelin rencontre son regard avant de s’incliner légèrement en salut et de parler.

 

— Bonjour Maître Gobelin, que vos coffres soient toujours pleins. Je souhaiterais rencontrer un responsable en privé pour des questions urgentes.

Respect, clarté, droit au but, comme les gobelins appréciaient régler leur affaire.  Après avoir eu, comme les gardes, une petite seconde d’hésitation il reprit ses esprits.

— Et qui puis-je aider, jeune sorcier ?

En réponse, Harry s’avança, releva discrètement sa frange pour que seul le gobelin voit sa cicatrice en forme d’éclair. Le caissier inspira rapidement et ses yeux devinrent comiquement ronds comme des soucoupes avant de parler rapidement.

— Je fais prévenir un responsable de votre présence, attendez ici je vous pris.

— Merci, répondit Harry en  Gobbledegook et souriant de toute s ses dents  de lait devant la surprise du caissier.

 

Au final, Harry n’eut pas à attendre plus de 3 minutes avant qu’un garde lui demande de le suivre dans un couloirs. Ils passèrent plusieurs séries de bureaux avec portes closes croisant quelques gobelins portant des dossiers épais. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une porte richement décoré avec une plaque gravée : Directeur Ragnok. Harry était heureux que les gobelins aient pris sa requête au sérieux, nul doute que c’était les conseils de Joy qu’il l’avait conduit ici aussi rapidement.

 

La pièce était simple mais décoré avec goût. Un énorme bureau en bois massif recouvert de dossier, un espace salon devant une cheminée  en marbre. Le garde l’installa dans le canapé.

 

— Le directeur Ragnok et le responsable de vos comptes seront là dans quelques instants, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner pour partir.

— Merci, répondit un Harry toujours souriant en Gobbledegook au garde qui se stoppa, se tourna et lui fit un signe de tête avant de reprendre sa route.

 

Harry attendit patiemment 5 petites minutes avant que 2 gobelins entre dans le bureau, l’un avec des cheveux blancs et des lunettes, le deuxième plus jeune avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière. 

 

— Monsieur Potter, c’est un honneur d’enfin vous rencontrez, je suis Ragnok, le directeur de la branche britannique de Gringotts et voici Griphook, le responsable des comptes de la famille Potter.

— Merci de votre célérité à me recevoir, directeur, Griphook, les salua Harry.

Ils s’installèrent dans le canapé taille gobelin face à lui avant d’étaler plusieurs dossiers sur la table et enfin de sortir  une plume et une feuille de parchemin.

— Monsieur Potter, avant de commence nous devons procéder à votre identification,  veuillez signe r de votre nom complet ce parchemin. La magie nous montrera si vous êtes vraiment Harry Potter. Je vous préviens c’est une Plume de Sang, elle utilisera votre sang comme encre. Nous l’utilisons pour la plupart de nos actes officiels. Vous ressentirez une douleur sur votre main opposée en écrivant, lui expliqua Ragnok.

 

Harry pris la Plume de Sang sans bronché et signa le parchemin de son nom complet en ignorant la piqûre sur sa main gauche. Le nom ‘Harry James Potter’ disparut du parchemin et il regarda les deux gobelins qui avait une mine satisfaite.

 

— Vous êtes bien Harry Potter, que peut faire Gringotts pour vous aujourd’hui ?

— Beaucoup, vous pouvez faire beaucoup pour moi, mais principalement j’ai besoin d’informations.

— Quelles genres d’informations vous faut-il Mr Potter, demanda Griphook.

— Je pense que cela serait mieux si je vous raconter ma vie jusqu’ici pour que vous compreniez mes besoins.

Il attendit un signe de reconnaissance des deux gobelins qui hochèrent la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

— Très bien, alors pour commencer je pense que le plus important c’est l’endroit où j’ai été placé après la mort de mes parents. Je vivais jusqu’à hier soir chez Pétunia et son mari Vernon Dursley. Pétunia est la sœur de ma mère Lily Potter née Evans. Ce sont des muggles enfin techniquement Pétunia et son fils son des squib s mais il n’en ont pas conscience. Bref je n’ai eu connaissance de la magie que lorsque j’ai découvert par hasard les livres des deux premières années pour Poudlard de ma mère, dans un carton dans le grenier. C’était  à Noël 1985. Je savais que j’avais des pouvoirs mais je ne pouvais par savoir qu’est-ce qu’il était exactement. Les Dursleys m’ont toujours dit que mes parents étaient des bons à riens alcooliques et que James Potter avait tué ma mère dans un accident de voiture. Je savais que c’était faux parce que j’ai une très bonne mémoire et que j’ai vu comment maman a été tué. Pour ne pas rentrer dans les détails je vais résumer. Ce sont des monstres. Je suis battu, affamé et harcelé quotidiennement. Je dois faire l’ensemble des tâches ménagères dans la maison, préparer tout les repas, m’occuper seul du jardin etc. Mon oncle est devenu de plus en plus violent depuis le début de l’année. Il a commencé à utiliser une canne et des couteaux en plus d’avoir des gestes déplacés envers moi. Il vient de partir pour une semaine en me laissant enfermer dans le grenier avec juste de l’eau et un seau pour mes besoins. J’étais persuadé que quand il allait revenir, il allait me tuer ou me violer ou les deux et pas forcément dans le bon ordre. Donc j’ai  pris la fuite  discrètement , pris le magicobus, dormi  la nuit au Chaudron Baveur et glaner des informations sur ma célébrité  à la librairie et enfin me voilà. Vous êtes actuellement les seuls à savoir qui et où je suis.

 

Harry avait le souffle court et il essayait d’empêcher la crise de panique qui il savait pouvait arrivé rapidement en se remémorant toute la violence dont il a été victime. La vivre était une chose mais la raconter était une expérience nouvelle  pour le jeune sorcier . Harry mis sa tête entre ses jambes et respira profondément. Vasuki lui donna un rythme en se serrant et desserrant autour de sa taille. Pendant ce temps, les deux gobelins était livides et complètement choqué par l’histoire du jeune  garçon que presque tous aduler comme le nouveau champion de la lumière. Ils laissèrent le temps à l’enfant de reprendre ses esprits en apportant un assortiment de rafraîchissement. Harry prit un simple verre d’eau tandis que les deux gobelins prirent un petit verre d’alcool fort de la création de leur peuple. Il savait que  cette après-midi allait être très éprouvante.

 

— Aussi, je ne connaissais pas ma célébrité, repris Harry qui avait déjà plus de couleur, ou le fait que j’ai soit disant vaincu le plus grand mage noir de l’histoire en étant dans mon berceau en couche culottes. J’ai appris ça il y a moins d’une heure en voyant tout les livres sur moi chez Flourish et Botts. Donc voilà j’espère que vous pouvez m’en apprendre plus sur ma situation.

— A dire vrai Mr Potter, votre situation répond à plusieurs questions que nous nous posions. Voyez vous il y a beaucoup d’irrégularité s avec le dossier de vos parents et nous vous avions adressé nombres de hiboux revenus sans réponse notamment le fait que le testament a été scellé sans que nous n’en ayons pris connaissance auparavant, expliqua Griphook.

— Donc quelqu’un chercher à me contrôler. Je sais  déjà dans quelle direction regarder. J’ai espionné une de mes voisines que je sais être une squi b et je l’ai entendu faire son rapport  directement à Albus Dumbledore.  Le même homme qui dit au monde sorcier que je suis protégé et gâté dans une famille aimante, déclara Harry avec colère puis en souriant quand il vit la tête des gobelins à la mention de Dumbledore. Vous non plus vous n’êtes pas des groupies, tant mieux je n’aurais pas besoin de vous convaincre de la véracité de mes paroles.

— Vous pouvez outrepasser le sceau du testament mais nous devons accomplir un rituel d’héritage pour  que nous pussions autoriser  cela, lui confia le directeur. Seriez-vous prêt à vous y soumettre ? Je pense que nous pourrions  déjà  répondre à plusieurs de nos interrogations en l’ouvrant.

— Pas de souci, dites-moi ce que je dois faire et nous pourrons commencer.

— Le principe est simple. Vous devrez seulement verser 7 gouttes de sang dans le bol que nous vous présenterons et nous nous chargerons du reste.

 

Harry acquiesça rapidement et les deux gobelins firent de la place sur la table entre eux puis un bol contenant un liquide blanc, une plume planche, un morceau de parchemin et une magnifique dague en or incrustée de pierres précieuses apparurent peu après. Harry n’hésita pas quand les gobelins lui donnèrent le signal, il entailla assez profondément son index gauche avant de reposer la dague et de presser son doigt pour faire tomber les 7 gouttes nécessaires au rituel. Ce si fait Harry mit son doigt dans sa bouche puis concentra sa magie pour refermer la plaie. Pendant ce temps le liquide devint blanc devint rouge puis doré et émis de la lumière avant de revenir au rouge. Ragnok trempa la pointe de la plume dans la mixture et la plume jusque là blanche devint rouge. Une fois l’ensemble du liquide disparu, il plaça la plume sur le morceau de parchemin. D’un coup la plume se redressa d’elle même  et commença à écrire. Quelques minutes plus tard la plume redevenue blanche retomba sur la table laissant comme trace les informations écrites sur le parchemin. Les gobelins lui firent signe de consulter le document qui allait changé sa vie et le destin du monde.


	7. Rituel d'héritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résultat du rituel d'héritage d'Harry.

_ **Rituel d’héritage** _

 

 

 

 

_ Nom de naissance _

_** Léonis Odysseus Black ** _

_ né le 31/07/1980 _

 

 

_** Père ** _

_ Rabastan Cassius Black né Lestrange _

 

_** Porteur ** _

_ Regulus Arcturus Black _

 

_** Parrains ** _

_Rodolphus_ Richard  Lestrange

_ depuis le 4/08/1980 _

_ Bartemius Caspar Crouch Junior _

_ depuis le 4/08/1980 _

 

_** Marraine s ** _

_ Bellatrix Druella Lestrange née Black _

_ depuis le 4/08/1980 _

_ Narcissa Artemis Malefoy née  Black _

_ depuis le 4/08/1980 _

 

 

 

_ Nom d’adoption _

_** Harry James Potter ** _

_ adopté le 3/12/1980 _

 

_** Père adoptif ** _

_ J ames  Henry Potter  \- Décédé _

_ depuis le 3/12/1980 _

 

_** Mère adoptive ** _

_ Lily  Jane  Potter née Evans  \- Décédée _

_ depuis le 3/12/1980 _

 

_** Parrain adoptif ** _

_ Sirius Orion Black _

_ depuis le 7/12/1980 _

 

_** Marraine adoptive ** _

_ Alice  Holly Londubat né McKinnon _

_ depuis le 7/12/1980 _

 

 

 

 

_** Gardien Magique ** _

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_ depuis le 01/11/1981 _

 

_** Gardien Muggle ** _

_ Pétunia Anna Dursley née Evans _

_ depuis le 2/11/1981 _

 

_** Familier ** _

_ Vasuki – Basilic _

_ depuis le 12/08/1986 _

 

 

 

_** Magie corrompue ** _

 

 

 

_** Héritage disponible ** _

_ James Henry Potter et Lily Jane Potter née Evans _

 

 

 


	8. Retombées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ragnok et Griphook parlent des résultats du rituel d'héritage et envisage la suite.

— Mr Potter, Mr Potter est-ce que vous allez bien, demanda Ragnok de plus en plus d’énergie quand le jeune sorcier ne réagit pas au bout de dix minutes.

 

Harry ou plutôt Léonis releva la tête d’un coup si brusque que les gobelins crurent qu’il s’était cassé le cou. Les yeux du sorcier était complètement écarquillés et un peu fous, il se reprit à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir avaler sa propre salive. Il déposa le parchemin à côté de lui sur le canapé avant de se servir un nouveau verre d’eau qu’il but doucement sous le regard inquiet des gobelins. La magie du jeune sorcier était totalement agité mais redevenait peu à peu plus calme. Harry reprit la feuille, la relie et regarda enfin les gobelins.

 

— Je pense que je vais commencer par le plus simple, Dumbledore est listé comme mon gardien magique et ma tante comme gardien muggle. Pas de surprise ici. Ensuite le rituel à lister mon familier donc pour éviter une mauvaise surprise quand vous allez lire les résultats, je vais vous le présenter. Ne vous inquiétez pas il n’est pas agressif, comprend parfaitement l’anglais et son regard ne vous tuera pas.

 

Puis à la stupéfaction des gobelins Harry James Potter le prochain champion de la lumière, hissa en fourchlangue et un serpent sorti de son col. Un serpent vert avec une collerette de plumes rouges autour de la tête. Harry James Potter avait un basilic autour du cou.

 

— Directeur Ragnok, Griphook, je vous présente Vasuki, mon familier. Et oui c’est un basilic, un mâle pour être précis et non il n’est pas dangereux. Sauf si vous m’attaquez, se que je sais que vous ne ferez pas.

 

Dire que les gobelins étaient surpris était un doux euphémisme. Mais comme souvent avec Harry Potter ou Léonis Black ce n’était qu’un début.

 

— Maintenant que le plus simple est évacué, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi j’ai été adopté par les Potter et pourquoi mon nom de naissance est Léonis Odysseus Black et pourquoi le rituel indique que ma magie est corrompue, demanda Harry ou Léonis, il n’avait pas encore trancher la question avant de passer le document à la paire de gobelin.

 

Ragnok et Griphook examinèrent frénétiquement le document puis parlèrent de plus en plus fort et rapidement en Gobbledegook. Cinq minutes plus tard ils durent arriver à un accord car Ragnok prit la parole.

 

— D’abord, en ce qui concerne Dumbledore, débuta Griphook. En tant que votre gardien magique, c’est lieu qui reçoit et traite votre courrier. On peut facilement en déduire qu’il veut tous nous garder dans le noir vous comme nous. Et vous avez toutes nos félicitions pour votre union avec votre familier.

— Jeune homme, pour ce qui est du pourquoi vous avez été adopté par les Potter nous ne savons pas mais pour ce qui est du comment nous avons une idée. Votre porteur Regulus Black a déclaré que le 1 er  décembre 1980, à l’apogée de la guerre, Dumbledore et une dizaine de ses supporters ont pris d’assaut le Manoir Lestrange où était présent votre père Rabastan, votre oncle et parrain Rodolphus, votre tante, cousine et marraine Bellatrix et votre grand-père Richard Lestrange. Ce dernier fut tuer pendant l’assaut et vous furent arraché à son cadavre. Puis les forces de Dumbledore se sont retirer en vous enlevant. Bellatrix Lestrange, enceinte de 4 mois fut également blessé et perdit l’enfant. Il faut que vous compreniez que l’ensemble de vos parents, parrains et marraines de naissances étaient des supporters plus ou moins actifs du Dark Lord. Juste après l’assaut les trois survivants de l’attaque furent déclarer rechercher par le Ministère. Il n’y avait donc personne pour donner un témoignage valable. Votre porteur et ceux qui n’était pas recherché se sont battus bec et ongle pour emmener Dumbledore devant un tribunal et pour vous retrouver. Au final, la guerre pris fin et votre père, votre oncle et sa femme furent jugés et envoyés à Azkaban, expliqua Ragnok avec précaution.

— Votre parrain adoptif Sirius Black est le frère aîné de votre porteur Regulus, continua Griphook. Il a été également envoyé à Azkaban car il aurait trahit les Potter et donner leur cache à Godric’s Hollow au Dark Lord. Mais nous n’avons jamais reçu les comptes-rendus de son procès. Pour ce qui est d’Alice Londubat elle est devenue une résidente permanente de l’aile Janus Thickey de Sainte Mangouste car elle a perdu sa sanité après avoir été torturé pendant trop longtemps avec son mari par Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix, du moins c’est pour cela qu’ils ont été condamné.

— Voici ce que l’on peut vous dire pour l’instant. Pour ce qui de la note ‘Magie corrompu’, elle est très inquiétante et vous allez devoir vous faire examiner par l’un de nos guérisseurs pour savoir de quoi il est question. Ce que je vous propose c’est d’envoyer un gobelin chercher votre porteur ainsi que Narcissa Black et Bartemius Crouch Jnr pendant que notre guérisseur vous examine.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à rencontrer mon père mais je pense aussi qu’il faut au moins le prévenir que je suis vivant. Plus de six ans que j’ai disparu, les pauvres. J’espère qu’ils ont le cœur solide parce que ça va leur faire un choc. J’ai du mal à réaliser que j’ai une famille qui veut de moi, j’ai presque toute ma vie sans affection… Je vous fais confiance pour faire preuve de délicatesse en leur annonçant la nouvelle, soupira le sorcier en caressant distraitement Vasuki.

— Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, je vais envoyer Gornuk chercher votre père, c’est le gestionnaire de tout les comptes de la famille Black. Griphook va vous mener à notre guérisseur pour un examen complet le temps qu’ils arrivent. J’expliquerai en résumé votre situation.

— Merci infiniment Ragnok, le salua le jeune garçon en s’inclinant très bas avant de suivre Griphook.

 

Ragnok soupira et se servi un petit remontant avant d’aller chercher Gornuk et lui demander de ramener en urgence Regulus Black, Bartemius Crouch et les Malefoy. La journée n’était pas fini et le directeur n’en voyer absolument pas le bout.


	9. Misères et malheurs de Regulus Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus Black se souvient.

Lord Regulus Arcturus Black était comme à son habitude dans la bibliothèque de sa maison au 12 Grimmauld Place. Il y passait la plupart de son temps depuis que son monde avait commencé à s’effondrer en décembre 1980, il y a presque 7 ans. Bientôt 7 ans que son fils lui avait été arraché.

Regulus connaissais déjà bien Rabastan Lestrange quand il était entré à Poudlard pour sa première année. Les Black et les Lestranges étaient des familles alliées et amis depuis plusieurs générations. Ils fréquentaient les mêmes cercles et partageaient généralement les mêmes idées sur le monde. Rabastan qui avait 3 ans de plus que Regulus l’avait toujours pris sous son aile. Quand Régulus commençait sa première année, Rabastan commençait sa quatrième. Tout changea pour eux au milieu de la dernière année de Rabastan à Poudlard, en mai 1975. Ce dernier venait d’avoir 18 ans, Régulus en avait 14 et était dans sa quatrième année. Son frère Rodolphus allait bientôt se marier à Bellatrix Black, une cousine de Regulus. Richard le père de Rabastan, lui avait demandé de commencer à réfléchir avec qui il voudrait fonder une famille. Richard n’avait jamais poussé ces deux fils à contracter des mariages arrangés, le sien avait été un mariage d’amour et il souhaitait la même chose pour ces fils, mais il était temps pour Rabastan de commencer à y réfléchir sérieusement. Donc en mai 1975, Rabastan commença à faire la cour à Regulus.

D’ami ils passèrent sans heurs à une relation plus intime. Les deux jeunes gens étaient ensembles dans tout les événements mondains auxquels il participait avec leur famille et passait toute les vacances de Regulus accrochait l’un à l’autre après le départ de Poudlard de Rabastan. L’éventuel union était bien vu par les deux familles. Sirius, le frère aîné de Regulus, venait d’être déshérité et avait fuit chez les Potter. Ce qui faisait de Regulus le futur Lord Black, une fois que le titre alors porté par son grand-père Arcturus passerait à son père Orion puis à lui. L’union de l’héritier de la branche aînée des Black et du deuxième fils des Lestrange était une bonne perspective pour les deux familles.

Alors que la guerre faisait rage dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, Regulus et Rabastan se marièrent lors d’une petite cérémonie en présence de leurs proches dès que Regulus quitta Poudlard. Ce fut en août 1978. Rabastan avait déjà été marqué par le Dark Lord et avait intégré le Nouveau Cercle. Celui-ci réunissait les jeunes recrues les plus prometteuses pour leur cause et les prochains à rejoindre le premier cercle. Regulus rejoint ainsi son mari, Severus Rogue, Barty Crouch Jnr ou encore Thorfinn Rowle. Leur entraînement était supervisé par le Premier Cercle et parfois par le Dark Lord lui même.

Fin 1979, lors du bal de Yule des Malefoy, Regulus était prêt à recevoir sa marque mais juste avant que le Dark Lord ne l’appose il s’arrêta net. Il lança un sort rapide sur Regulus et lui dit qu’il ne pouvait pas lui donner la marque. Devant la détresse de son loyal sujet, il lui annonça rapidement qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal mais qu’il ne pouvait pas lui donner la marque car il était enceint et que la magie de la marque pouvait mal interagir avec l’enfant.

La nouvelle stupéfia l’assemblée. Narcissa ayant une formation de médicomage, confirma rapidement le diagnostique du Dark Lord et lui annonça qu’il était enceint de deux mois. Ce fut un Rabastan extatique qui fit danser son mari jusqu’au bout de la nuit. La Dark Lord trouva rapidement une solution et apposa sa marque sur la bague de deuxième héritier de famille Black. Cette dernière agirait désormais comme la vraie marque mais pouvait être caché facilement et surtout n’interagirait pas avec l’enfant en développement.

La grossesse de Regulus se déroula sans problème car le Dark Lord l’interdit de participer aux raids et lui confia des tâches de collectes d’informations et de renseignements moins risquées. Son mari put le soutenir pendant tout ce temps car il fut retirer des raids, lui aussi, dès que Regulus eut atteint les 5 mois de grossesse.

Leur fils, leur joie, leur fierté, Leonis Odysseus Black naquit alors sans complications lors des dernières heures du mois de juillet. L’enfant était parfait avec déjà une bel petit tignasse noir au reflet rouges, le nez droit de Rabastan et surtout des yeux verts comme il n’en avait jamais vu. Vert profond et éclatant comme le sortilège de mort. Ce fut le portrait de l’arrière-grand mère de Regulus, Dayana Black née Shafiq qui les informa que c’était là un trait héréditaire de sa famille et que c’était le signe qu’il avait hérité d’une magie particulière. Elle refusa de leur dévoiler la surprise et laissa les deux parents interrogateurs mais heureux de cette bonne nouvelle.

Il vécurent les quatre mois suivants dans une petite bulle de bonheur, leur enfant était tout ce dont ils auraient pu rêver, tout le monde adorait leur petit Lion. Il aperçurent même un léger sourire sur le visage du Dark Lord quand ils lui présentèrent leur fils, sourire que bien entendu tout le monde prétendit n’avoir jamais existé. De plus alors que les autres enfants comme Draco son cousin ou Théodore Nott étaient généralement mal à l’aise en présence du Dark Lord et de son impressionnante magie mais si il la bridait beaucoup en présence d’enfants, Léonis était fasciné par leur Seigneur, jusqu’à lui faire de grands sourires et tendre les bras pour qu’il le porte. Le Dark Lord ne céda jamais mais tous et lui le premier avait été plus qu’intrigué par le comportement de leur fils. Fenrir Greyback, la terreur lupine de Grande-Bretagne et réputé, à tort, mordeur d’enfant, avait également tout de suite adopté le petit lion. Leonis avait l’air si petit et fragile entre les mains immenses du loup-garou, mais Fenrir le traitait avec une extrême délicatesse et il n’était pas rare de le voir se proposer pour jouer les nounous pour une heure ou deux ou de lui donner son biberon. Il disait que le lionceau l’apaisait étrangement et leur enfant aimait beaucoup Fenrir et surtout jouer avec ces longs cheveux. Léonis aidait également Bellatrix, qui avait parfois des épisodes de démences passagères comme cela arrivait souvent dans la famille Black. Après avoir passé du temps avec son filleul, cousin et neveu, elle était plus elle-même, plus centrée et concentrée. Ce qui ravit évidemment le Dark Lord car elle était l’une de leur meilleur duelliste et le reste de sa famille qui voyait s’éloigner le spectre d’une Bella perdue dans sa folie. Regulus récupérait rapidement de l’ordalie que représentait une grossesse surtout magique. Leur camp avait également pour la première fois l’avantage dans la guerre et tous voyait la victoire arrivait à l’horizon.

La descente au enfer commença le 1er décembre 1980 au Manoir Lestrange. Ils perdirent tant ce soir là : leur ami Evan Rosier, son beau-père Richard, l’enfant de Bellatrix et la possibilité qu’elle en ait un autre et surtout Dumbledore et son armée privée avait enlevé son fils. Tout continua de s’effondrer après cela. Le Daily Prophet refusait de publier les événements du Manoir Lestrange et les Aurors n’avait pas de temps à prendre pour ouvrir une enquête, où du moins se fut la réponse qu’il donnèrent à Regulus. Par contre, il prirent bien leur temps pour interroger Regulus sur son mari, son beau-frère et sa cousine. Les Aurors chassaient sans relâche Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix qui étaient désormais identifiés comme supporters actifs du Dark Lord et possibles Mangemorts.

Autour du Dark Lord tout s’effondra. Ce dernier était de plus en plus obsédé par un morceau de prophétie, ce que tout le monde ignorait encore outre Severus, ainsi que beaucoup plus prompt à la colère et vindicatif. Regulus sans son fils et avec un mari en fuite commença a sombrer dans la dépression. Bella, entre perte de son enfant et la disparition de Léonis sombra peu à peu dans la folie et la violence gratuite. Rabastan et Rodolphus, pourchassés sans cesse et pleurant leurs pertes comme tout les autres devinrent plus imprudent et irréfléchi dans les raids et les affrontements avec les Aurors ou avec l’Ordre de poulets rôti de Dumbledore.

Puis vint Samain 1981, le meurtre des Potter, la survie de leur fils, Harry Potter, et la disparition de leur Lord. Regulus venait d’être accepté à Sainte Mangouste pour sa dépression. Puis ce fut l’affaire des Londubat. Puis ce fut la capture de Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix avec Regulus grièvement blessé dans l’attaque des Aurors. Il perdit presque un œil et porte toujours des cicatrices sur le visage infligé par Alastor Moody. Puis ce fut les procès. Le sien où il fut innocenté grâce à son fils, qui fit qu’il n’avait pas reçu la marque du Dark Lord sur son avant-bras gauche. L’accusation étant fondé uniquement sur cela s’écroula d’elle même et il sortit rapidement libre. Beaucoup de ses amis n’eurent pas cette chance, sa famille non plus. Son mari, son amour était envoyé pour un crime que Regulus savait qu’il n’avait pas commis. La torture des Londubat n’étaient pas de leur fait. Le cri de détresse de Rabastan, accusant Dumbledore et son armée d’avoir enlevé son fils valut un encadré dans un coin de la 7ème page du Daily Prophet du lendemain. Puis il fut envoyer à Azkaban avec Rodolphus, Bellatrix et tant d’autres.

Regulus perdit connaissance lors du verdict. Il passa les 6 mois suivant en observation à Sainte Mangouste avant de passer une année sous l’œil vigilant de sa cousine Narcissa. Il reprit petit à petit ses sens mais il n’y avait que le petit Draco qui pouvait lui arracher un sourire éphémère. Il pleurait toujours son fils et son mari dans l’obscurité de sa chambre au Manoir Malefoy. Puis il y eu l’‘hécatombe des Black’ avec la mort de son grand-père Arcturus Black en 1982, puis son père Orion l’année suivante, puis son autre grand-père Pollux l’année d’après et enfin sa mère Walburga en 1985. La famille se ressouda alors en un noyau plus uni que jamais avec Regulus, ses grands parents Lev et Alexander, son beau-père Augustus, son oncle Cygnus et sa femme Druella, leur fille Narcissa accompagné de son mari Lucius et leur fils Draco et enfin Barty Crouch Jnr qui était comme un frère pour Regulus et Dawn Nott et son fils Theodore qu’ils avaient accueilli après la condamnation de Theobaldus et Griffith Nott.

Ils tentèrent en vain de rechercher Léonis ou de lancer une enquête officielle mais l’alliance de raison entre Bartemius Crouch et Albus Dumbledore les empêchaient toujours d’y arriver. De plus avec ceux d’entre eux dépossédé de leur droits aux Magenmagot, ils perdaient combat sur combat sur le champ de bataille législatif. Ils avaient cherché de fond en comble dans toutes leurs librairies ainsi que celles de leurs amis en Europe pour trouver un moyen de pister son fils mais leurs efforts étaient en vain. Mais Regulus savait que Léonis était en vie quelque part, la magie de la tapisserie familiale ne mentait pas. Son fils ne savait sûrement même pas qui étaient ses parents. Il passait des nuits d’insomnie à ce demander si au moins son fils était heureux, grandissait correctement. Il faisait le deuil de toutes les premières que lui et son mari ne verraient pas : son premier mot, ses premiers pas, toutes les premières fois où il découvrira un aliment, son premier Yule, son premier anniversaire et jusqu’ici les cinq suivants, son premier incident magique et tant d’autres choses.

Alors il était là dans la bibliothèque de Grimmauld Place, seul avec Kreacher l’elfe de maison. Lev et Alexander étaient parti rendre visite à la famille Volkov dont était issu Lev, à Saint-Petersburg. Il faisait l’inventaire de l’imposante collection de la famille Black, chose qui n’avait pas était réalisé depuis son ancêtre Phineas Nigellus Black, ancien Directeur de Poudlard. La répétitivité de la tâche l’aidait à ne pas trop penser à tous ce qu’il avait perdu. Il était dans son petit monde de livres et de listes et d’étagères. Le cœur en peu vide mais toujours debout.

Ce fut pour cela qu’il fut très surpris quand Kreacher apparut pour lui dire que Gornuk, le gérant de la famille Black demandait l’accès à la maison par voie de cheminée. D’habitude les gobelins envoyaient au moins un hibou avant de débarquer, cela voulait qu’une chose, ils avaient besoin d’urgence de sa présence. Regulus demanda à Kreacher de faire entrer le gobelin et de le faire patienter. Il alla s’habiller décemment rapidement, il avait beau n’avoir que 26 ans, il était Lord Black après tout.


	10. Retrouvailles et révélations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus, Lucius, Narcissa et Barty arrivent à Gringotts.

— Gornuk, non pas que je ne suis heureux de vous voir mais puis-je savoir quelles affaires peuvent être si pressente que vous arriviez chez moi sans être annoncé, demanda Regulus avec une vraie curiosité.

— Pardonnez-moi Lord Black mais je n’ai eu moi même aucun délais pour vous prévenir plus tôt. Et j’ai bien peur de ne pas en savoir plus que vous. Le Directeur Ragnok m’a demandé de venir vous cherchez immédiatement. Mes collègues doivent faire de même avec Lord et Lady Malefoy et Heir Crouch Jnr. Le directeur a simplement insisté qu’il avait d’importantes nouvelles pour vous et qu’il nous attendait dans son bureau.

— Heu, très bien, nous pouvons partir immédiatement si c’est si important, répondit un Regulus un peu sonné.

— Annoncer simplement : ‘Gringotts, Cheminée 3’ en lançant la poudre. C’est la plus proche de nos bureaux et la plus discrète.

— Très bien, après vous. Kreacher ne laisse personne entrer personne et referme la cheminée après mon départ.

— Oui, Maître Regulus.

 

Après un voyage toujours aussi désagréable par voie de cheminée. Regulus retira la suie d’un revers de baguette avant de suivre Gornuk dans le bureau du Directeur. Après les salutations rituelles, Regulus prit place sur le canapé face aux deux gobelins. Ragnok lui annonça qu’ils devaient attendre l’arrivée des Luc, Cissa et Barty avant de commencer. Ragnok et Gornuk parlèrent rapidement en Gobbledegook et Regulus voyait la frustration de Gornuk. Apparemment il devrait aussi attendre pour savoir ce qu’il se passait. Les Malefoy et Barty arrivèrent moins de dix minutes plus tard en regardant avec expectation Regulus qui haussa juste les épaules et secoua la tête avant d’accueillir sa famille. Quand tout le monde fut finalement installé confortablement, Ragnok prit enfin la parole.

 

— Lord Black, Lord et Lady Malefoy, Heir Crouch, merci d’être venu si rapidement. Je vous ai fait quérir aujourd’hui car nous avons découvert beaucoup d’informations en début d’après-midi et il fallait vous consulter sans tarder. Je ne vais pas noyer la sirêne Lord Black, aujourd’hui, un jeune garçon est arrivé demandant des informations. Nous avons découvert en même temps que lui, qu’il est, sans aucun doute possible, votre fils, Léonis Odysseus Black, lâcha Ragnok.

 

Regulus qui avait senti ses espoirs montaient la mention d’un jeune garçon fut tout de même complètement choquer par la nouvelle. Son fils, les gobelin avaient trouvé son fils. Il ne sentit même pas les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. Son fils était à Gringotts. Il allait retrouvé son petit garçon.

 

— Oooù, réussit à peine à articuler le père stupéfait.

— Il est toujours entre nos murs, vous serez bientôt réunis mais nous devons partager beaucoup d’informations avec vous avant ça. Je vais vous demander simplement de réserver toutes vos questions à la fin de mes explication.

 

Les quatre sorciers acquiescèrent rapidement et le Directeur repris la parole.

 

— Aujourd’hui votre fils est entré à Gringotts en montrant le plus grand respect à la Nation Gobelin. C’est pour cela que je l’ai reçu en personne. Votre fils ne connaissait pas sa vraie identité, nous l’avons découvert ensemble en réalisant un rituel d’héritage pour faire sauter le sceau de ceux qu’il croyait être jusque là présent ses parents. Votre fils a été adopté par une autre famille de sorcier le 3 décembre 1980 soit juste après son enlèvement au Manoir Lestrange. Votre fils a été adopté par Lily et James Potter et a été renommé Harry James Potter.

— Harry Potter, soufflèrent avec effroi les quatre sorciers et Gornuk.

— Le vrai Harry Potter, demanda Barty.

— Oui, il a la cicatrice et à une excellente mémoire, il se souvient avoir vu le Dark Lord tué Lily Potter avant d’utiliser le sortilège de mort sur lui, le tout suivit d’une explosion. Nous ignorons jusqu’où cette mascarade dont vous avez été victime s’étant, ni les raisons exactes ou les détails de cette affaire. Néanmoins je tiens à vous assurer le soutien le plus total de Gringotts et de la Nation Gobelin pour trouver ses réponses.

 

Ragnok prit un moment pour laisser aux pauvres sorciers présents le temps d’intégrer cette révélation. Il en profita pour se rafraîchir la gorge, il avait encore beaucoup à expliquer.

 

— Maintenant je vais tout de suite vous dire, Heir Black n’a pas été laissé au soin d’une famille aimante. Nous savons que Dumbledore à jouer un rôle de premier plan dans cette affaire car il a été déclaré gardien magique de votre fils. Il a été placé chez la sœur muggle de Lily Potter qui est en réalité une squib mais elle ignore sa condition. Heir Black a vécu avec Pétunia Dursley, listé sur le rituel d’héritage comme gardien muggle, son mari et leur fils. Votre fils n’a pas eu jusque là une vie heureuse et a du découvrir par lui même son héritage magique. Le tout sous le regard de Dumbledore puisque votre fils a découvert qu’une de ses voisines était en fait une squib l’espionnant pour le compte de celui-ci. Ce n’est pas mon rôle de partager le peu qu’il m’a donné comme informations pour me faire comprendre sa situation mais laissait moi vous donnez ces conseils. Soyez extrêmement patient avec votre fils, il est extrêmement résiliant mais il a beaucoup souffert aux mains de ces monstres. De ce qu’il m’a dit, on ne parle pas d’abus ou de maltraitance, on parle de torture pur et simple.

 

Les sorciers pâlirent de plus en plus à ces mots, Regulus oscillait entre tant d’émotions et de sentiments qu’il ne savait plus que penser. Son fils était le Harry Potter et il était torturé par d’horribles muggles le tout avec l’approbation de Dumbledore. Il avait envie d’éviscérer cette pourriture, le pendre avec sa barbe en plein milieu de l’Atrium du ministère de la magie. Lucius n’était dans un état comparable et soutenait sa femme qui luttait pour garder son déjeuner. Barty avait complètement décroché, on avait torturé son filleul, le sang allait couler abondamment. Ragnok leur laissa à nouveau quelques minutes pour se recomposer et boire un peu avant de continuer.

 

— Votre fils vous racontera en détails comment il a réussit à arriver ici lui même mais je dois partager deux autres informations importantes avec vous. La première est une bonne nouvelle car votre fils a un familier exceptionnel qui a été révélé par le rituel d’héritage. Votre fils est fourchlangue et à gagner la confiance d’un basilic mâle qui est devenue son familier, annonça Ragnok avec un grand sourire carnassier.

— Fourchlangue, demanda Barty choqué

— Basilic, couina Lucius qui le déniera jusque sur son lit de mort car les Malefoy ne couinent pas.

— Je savais qu’il était spéciale, sourit Narcissa.

— En effet, Vasuki, puisque c’est son nom est très protecteur de votre fils. Mais je vais devoir vous partager la dernière information importante que nous avons découvert jusqu’ici. Le rituel d’héritage a révélé la mention : ‘Magie corrompue’. Nous ne savons pas la cause de cette corruption, il est actuellement examiné par l’un de nos meilleurs guérisseurs pour en déterminer la cause. Étant donné l’apparence de votre fils qui est une copie parfaite de James Potter, je pense personnellement que l’adoption a été fait de sorte que son sang surpasse le votre, celui de votre mari ou de Lily Potter. Mais ce n’est là qu’une hypothèse, qui sait ce que Dumbledore a été capable de faire.

 

A peine eut-il finit que l’on toqua à la porte du bureau et Griphook entra avec une boîte le suivant en lévitant.

 

— Lord Black, je vous présente Griphook, il est le responsable des comptes de la famille Potter et était avec moi lors de notre rencontre avec votre fils. Nous avions réalisé le rituel d’héritage pour pouvoir enlever le sceau du testament des Potter et ainsi peut être en apprendre plus sur la situation de votre fils. Comme vous le savez nous avons déjà appris beaucoup de choses et je suis sûr que nous n’avons fait qu’explorer la surface de cette situation.

— Lord Black, l’examen de votre fils sera bientôt terminé, il devrait arriver d’ici quelques minutes avec notre guérisseur, lui dit Griphook poliment. Directeur, j’ai également trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant mais je pense qu’il sera plus simple d’attendre l’arrivé de notre jeune ami.

 

Les quatre sorciers attentèrent avec impatience avec les trois gobelins, l’arrivé de leur protégé et du guérisseur. Après dix minutes d’attente on toqua de nouveau à la porte et un gobelin en tenue médicale entra dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.

 

— Directeur, puis-je faire entrer le jeune garçon, demanda le soigneur.

— Vous pouvez Argor, nous avons fini ce que tous ce que nous pouvions pendant votre examen.

 

Argor ouvrit alors en grand la porte révélant ainsi Harry James Potter ou Léonis Odysseus Black. Regulus fut sur ses pieds en un instant et sentit son cœur s’arrêter de battre pendant un instant. Devant lui était un petit garçon, trop petit pour son âge, avec des vêtements muggles. Il était la copie conforme de James Potter avec les ignobles lunettes et le nid d’oiseau à la place des cheveux mais Regulus n’y prêta guère attention. Ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient ceux de son bébé, ce vert profond et éclatant était celui de son petit lion.

 

— Léo, demanda le jeune père avec la gorge noué et des larmes coulant à nouveau librement.

— Papa, lui répondit son fils avec un sourire larmoyant.

 

Ce fut tout ce qu’il fallut à Regulus avant de se précipiter sur son fils, de s’écrouler devant lui, à genoux et de le serrer dans ces bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et il pleura, et il pleurèrent. Comme les larmes s’écoulant sur son visage, Regulus n’arrêta pas le flot de paroles qui s’écoulait de sa bouche, des excuses, des promesses, des mots d’amour. ‘Jamais plus’, ‘Je suis désolé’, ‘Mon petit lion’, ‘Je t’aime’. Il était tellement perdu dans son monde qu’il prit même pas attention au serpent qui avait d’un seul coup grandit à une fraction de sa vraie taille et s’était enroulé autour d’eux pour leur offrir de l’intimité. Léonis qui n’avait jamais reçu un câlin depuis son arrivée chez les Dursleys se gorgea de la démonstration d’affection de son père. Il avait un père, il avait une famille, des gens qui l’aimait et qui voulait de lui. Il restèrent longtemps dans les bras l’un de l’autre, à se rassurer, à se découvrir, avant qu’avec réluctance, Regulus se recula quelque peu pour regarder son fils dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux. Léonis fit de même et regarda pour la première fois son père. Il avait un beau visage aristocratique, les joues un peu trop creusées signe d’une légère maigreur mais les traits étaient ciselés tout en restant fin. Les pommettes étaient hautes et le nez finissait rond. Il avait une longue cicatrice sur tout le côté droit du visage qui devait avoir de peu éviter son œil. Les yeux étaient gris claires et il avait de long cheveux noirs et bouclés ramenés en une queue de cheval basse. Son père était un bel homme bien qu’un peu trop maigre mais il comprenait que l’angoisse de ne pas savoir où son fils était pendant 6 ans laissait des traces.

 

Vasuki reprit sa taille habituelle avant se s’enrouler à nouveau autour des épaules de Léonis. Qui le caressa pour le remercier. Seulement alors, Regulus remarqua le serpent, précédemment complètement perdu dans la contemplation de son fils. Son fils prit l’une de ses mains et la guida pour que Régulus caressent son familier. Son père se laissa faire avec fascination et entendit le basilic hissait de plaisir sous ses doigts et partagea un grand sourire avec son fils. Le premier véritable sourire depuis le 1 er  décembre 1980.

 

— Papa je te présente mon familier, Vasuki. Vasuki, je te présente mon père Régulus Black, sourit en grand Léonis.

— Enchanté Vasuki, merci d’avoir pris soin de mon petit lion.

 

Vasuki hissa en réponse et son fils lui répondit en fourchlangue se qui même s’il avait été prévenu surpris grandement Regulus. Entre connaître une chose et en être témoin il y a toujours une énorme différence et c’était présentement le cas devant lui.

 

— Il dit qu’il est heureux de faire aussi ta connaissance et qu’il aime bien tes mains, elle sont plus rugueuses que les miennes, c’est selon lui très agréable sur ses écailles.

— Je ne compte pas vous lâcher de si tôt donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en profiter.

— Fait attention à tes paroles, ce n’est pas pour rien que le serpent est le symbole de Slytherin, ils sont très roublard et surtout celui-ci a 370 années d’expérience en la matière, lui répondit son fils avec des yeux espiègles ce qui lui valut un coup de tête de son familier et les fit rire père et fils.

— Vient j’ai du monde à te présenter, lui proposa Regulus en se relevant et en tendant la main à son fils qui la prit sans hésitation. Je te présent Narcissa Malefoy qui est ta marraine et ta cousine et son mari Lucius, ils ont un fils du même âge que toi, Draco. Et à côté d’eux c’est ton parrain et mon meilleur ami, Barty Crouch Junior.

— Pas de chichi en famille, appelle nous Tante Cissa et Oncle Luc, trésor, lui offrit Narcissa avec en grand sourire, avant de prendre à son tour son filleul dans ses bras.

— Enchanté, Tante Cissa, répondit Léonis avec le sourire.

 

Il échangea une accolade avec Lucius et une embrassade avec Barty avant de s’asseoir avec son père de sorte à avoir sa famille d’un côté et les gobelins de l’autre. Regulus ne voulait pas se séparer physiquement de son fils même pour un seul instant et passa son bras pour serrer son fils contre lui et son petit lion se laissa faire sans réluctance.

 

— Je pense que nous allons pouvoir passer aux résultats des observations Argor avant de passer à la découverte de Griphook, commença Ragnok. Qu’a-tu-pu découvrir, Argor ?

— Beaucoup de choses et j’ai du faire un examen superficiel seulement. Mais de ce que j’ai découvert j’ai envie d’arracher les membres de Dumbledore, répondit le soigneur avec hargne avant de reprendre contenance. De ce que je peux déjà vous dire c’est que le rituel d’adoption n’est pas un que l’on rencontre de nos jours. C’est un rituel que l’on réalisait jusqu’au milieu du Moyen-Age quand une famille était vaincue par une autre en cas de guerre ouverte. Les vainqueurs pouvaient prendre un enfant de leur choix chez les vaincus et utiliser ce rituel. Celui-ci permet au sang de la famille d’adoption de complètement surpassé le sang de l’enfant. Il supprime également tout les souvenirs et sentiments pré-existants envers la famille d’origine comme un très puissant sort d’ _Oubliettes_. Le rituel était surtout utilisé sur des enfants d’un certain âge. Dans le cas présent le sang de James Potter est dominant, celui de Lily Potter correspond au niveau d’une adoption normale et est surpassé par celui de son mari. Comprenez que l’on ne peut pas bannir le sang de naissance, c’est la solution la plus efficace qu’ils pouvaient trouver. Mais votre fils est un dur à cuire et sa magie exceptionnelle, il a en parti contre-carré le rituel. C’est pour cela qu’il a conservé ses yeux.

— C’est pour ça que je n’ai aucun souvenir de vous tous, souffla distraitement Léonis.

— Tu veux dire que tu as des souvenirs alors que tu étais si jeune, lui demanda Lucius.

— Oui, j’ai toujours eu très bonne mémoire, je pense qu’elle est en partie eidétique. Je me rappelle parfaitement de moments avec les Potter, Padfoot, Moony et Wormtail. Je me souviens des regard haineux que James me lancer quand nous étions seul. Je me souviens d’Oncle Padfoot qui m’avait offert un balai d’enfant et m’aidait à le monter pendant que maman lui criait dessus alors qu’il était irresponsable, se remémora avec tendresse Léonis. Oncle Moony jouait tout le temps avec moi quand il était là ou prenait des photos de moi, j’aimerais bien pouvoir les récupérer. Wormtail était bizarre mais je ne l’ai pas vu souvent. Et je me souviens du Dark Lord demandant à maman de s’écarter plusieurs fois avant de l’envoyer de le mur. Elle a sauté pour interposer le sortilège puis il s’est excusé et a dit qu’il ne prendrai aucun risque et en a lancé un autre directement sur moi. J’ai été secoué par l’explosion et je sais qu’Oncle Padfoot m’a pris pendant un bref instant. Je l’ai entendu se disputer avec quelqu’un puis plus rien. Je me suis réveillé le matin devant Pétunia lisant une lettre qui était sur mon couffin, expliqua l’enfant devant une assemblée médusé.

— Il a demandé à Lily Potter de s’écarter, s’étonna Barty.

— Il avait promis à Severus de l’épargner, répondit Lucius.

— Padfoot, Moony et Wormtail, vous pensez que ce sont, mais Regulus l’interropit

— Mon frère, Remus Lupin et Pettigrow, grogna Regulus avant de s’arrêter quand il sentit la petit main de son fils sur son bras.

— Je sais que Sirius est ton frère mais s’il te plaît ne le juge pas trop vite, j’ai bien compris que vous étiez opposé mais il m’aimait réellement, maman et Moony aussi. Quoi que soit la conspiration à l’œuvre, je ne pense pas que ces trois en aient eu conscience. Je sais que James me détestait et il devait être au courant mais pas Lily ou les deux autres. Pour Wormtail, je ne saurais pas dire, je ne l’ai pas assez vu pour savoir. Mes ces trois là m’ont réellement aimé. Et je suis sûr et certain que sans Lily Potter, je n’aurais pas survécu au sortilège de mort. Appelez ça une intuition mais je suis sûr que cela à jouer un rôle dans ma survie. Ragnok m’a dit que Sirius était supposé avoir vendu les Potter mais apparemment il n’a jamais eu de procès. Il est mon oncle mais il est aussi mon parrain et je suis persuadé qu’il est innocent, il ne m’aurez jamais fait de mal, expliqua doucement Léonis en regardant son père dans les yeux. C’est pour ça que je parle toujours de James Potter par son prénom et que j’appelle Lily, maman. Elle a été ma mère pendant un peu plus d’un an, je la voyais maigre et fatigué mais elle avait toujours le sourire pour moi et elle m’a donné tout l’amour qu’elle pouvait. Je te demande juste cela, réserves ton jugement sur Lily, Remus et Sirius pour quand nous en saurons plus.

— D’accord Léo, je pense que je peux facilement t’accorder ça. Pour en revenir à l’examen avait vous découvert quelque chose d’autre, demanda Regulus.

— Oui, pour en revenir à nos dragons, la magie de votre fils est exceptionnelle. Je pense que Dumbledore ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point. Donc après avoir réalisé le rituel d’adoption, il a intenté un autre rituel pour brider le noyau magique de votre fils. Quelle monstre de faire ça à un enfant. Mais encore une fois la magie de Léonis s’est montré sensationnelle. Il a affaibli les brides du rituel en plus de développer à une vitesse surprenante son noyau. De plus l’union avec son familier à beaucoup aider à défaire les conséquences du rituel.

— Vous voulez dire que je n’ai pas accès à tout le potentiel que je devrais avoir, s’enthousiasma Léonis sous le regard un peu stupéfait de l’assemblée.

— C’est exact une fois le rituel inversé, tu auras un accès complet à ta magie. Du moins ce que tu aurais du avoir sans les brides.

— Ça veut dire que même si j’étais doué avant, je le serais encore plus après ! C’est la meilleur nouvelle de la journée après avoir découvert que j’ai une famille, s’exclama le jeune sorcier dans un enthousiasme enfantin.

— Qu’est ce que tu arrives déjà à faire, demanda son père, intrigué. Tu parles de magie accidentelle ou d’autre chose ?

— J’ai fait un peut de magie accidentelle mais cela m’a toujours attirer des ennuis, du coup j’ai essayé de comprendre et de maîtriser mes pouvoirs. J’ai su que c’était de la magie quand j’ai trouvé les deux premières années de livres de cours de maman dans le grenier des Dursleys avec le reste des affaires de ses parents. C’était à Noël 1985. Maintenant je peux lancer sans problème un _Lumos_ , un _Alohomora,_ un _Wingardium Leviosa_ sur un poids de 10 kilos pendant une minute entière maximum, étouffer tout les bruits que j’émets, conjurer du feu, en gros les 2 premières années de sortilèges que je pouvais pratiquer sans risque sauf la métamorphose, s’était trop complexe sans une baguette ou avec les brides. A et surtout je pouvais soigner mes blessures sinon je serais déjà mort plusieurs fois, rajouta Léonis de manière désinvolte.

— Comment ça ‘mort plusieurs fois’, s’exclama son père horrifié.

— Papa, promis je te raconterais tout mais pas maintenant. Je ne veux avoir à raconter ce que j’ai vécu le moins de fois possible. C’était des monstre, je leur ai échappé, pour le moment c’est tout ce qui compte.

— D’accord mais tu ne cacheras rien, demanda son père.

— Je te le promets.

— J’ai un peu de mal à croire qu’un enfant aussi jeune que toi arrive à faire autant de chose et surtout sans baguette, demanda Lucius.

— Une petit démonstration alors, répondit Léonis avec malice.

 

Il ferma les yeux et conjura une petite flamme dans sa pomme ouverte. Il l’a fit grossir et prendre forme. Sous les yeux émerveillés des gobelins et des sorciers, Léonis fit apparaître un petit chaton de feu et le fit sauter sur la table. Le félin marcha sans rien brûler sur son passage et grandissait à chaque pas. Il sauta sur le sol avant de continuer à grandir rapidement avant de prendre la forme d’un lion adulte. Quand la crinière apparue, Léonis changea les flammes en noir fit bouger le lion comme s’il rugissait avant de le faire disparaître sous le regard médusé de l’assemblée qui alternait entre regard l’endroit ou le lion avait disparu et le jeune sorcier qui respirait plus rapidement et dont le front était maculé de sueur.

 

— Je voulais faire ça depuis que j’ai appris que mon nom était Léonis Black, leur dit l’enfant avec espièglerie.

— Par le caleçon de Merlin, Léo, c’était fantastique, s’enthousiasma Barty.

— J’avoue que je n’ai jamais rien vu de pareil, confia Cissa.

— Et dire que tu as encore les brides, souffla Régulus et son fils lui sourit en réponse. Autre chose à part le rituel d’adoption et les brides ?

— Des traces de sortilèges de compulsion mais impossible de savoir ce qu’il avait comme but, Léonis les a presque totalement retiré, ce qu’il reste je pourrai le faire facilement, répondit Argor. Maintenant le problème est de défaire les effets de ces deux rituels. Le plus simple sera d’enlever les brides sachant qu’il a déjà commencé le travail mais comme pour l’autre rituel, il est actuellement trop faible pour s’y soumettre. Tu dois reprendre des forces, soigner tes blessures et reprendre du poids avant que je ne puisse commencer. Ce sont des rituels complexes et douloureux parce que l’on touche au sang et au noyau magique, les deux éléments les plus importants d’un sorcier avec l’âme. Tu ne pourra pas boire de potions avant les rituels pour ne pas sentir la douleur au risque interféré avec le rituel. Mais continu d’utiliser et d’exercer ta magie cela rendra la libération de ton noyau d’autant plus facilement. Et tu ne pourra pas te débarrasser du sang des Potter, je peux seulement faire en sorte d’inverser le rituel et que le sang de Lord Black et son époux l’écrasent complètement. Cela te rendra l’apparence que tu aurait du avoir à la naissance. Le sang des Potter sera invisible sur ta personne mais toujours présent.

— S’il n’y a pas de meilleur solution, je suis d’accord pour m’y soumettre dès que vous me jugerez assez en forme. Est-ce que par hasard cela aidera à soigner mes cicatrices, demanda Léonis en ignorant le hoquet soudain de sa famille.

— Le rituel a un rôle purificateur et rénovateur. Cela ne peut pas les faire disparaître complètement mais cela aidera beaucoup avec les prises de potions et l’application d’onguents appropriés. Je suis sûr que Lady Malefoy avec sa formation sera à même de te prescrire tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour te refaire une santé. C’est tout ce que j’avais à vous offrir pour le moment, jeune homme je veux te revoir le mois prochain pour voir où en son tes progrès. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, Griphook a l’air impatient de vous montrez ce qu’il a trouvé, sourit Argor avant de saluer l’assemblé, d’accepter un merci en Gobbledegook qui le surpris lui, les sorciers et Gornuk avant de partir.

 

— D’où tu connais le Gobbledegook, lui demanda immédiatement son parrain.

— C’est le seul mot que je connais et je l’ai appris la nuit dernière de Joy Faucett, elle travaille dans le magicobus que j’ai utilisé pour venir au Chaudron Baveur. Je lui ai dit que je devais venir à Gringotts en urgence aujourd’hui et elle m’a donné des conseils qu’elle avait reçu d’un ami à elle, Dick Cresswell je crois, qui parle le Gobbledegook et travail au Ministère en liaison avec la Nation Gobelin. Elle m’a expliqué comment leur parler pour avoir leur respect et de glisser un merci dans leur langue pour faire bonne impression, sourit Léonis aux gobelins qui répondirent par un carnassier des leur.

— On va faire un vrai Slytherin de toi, remarqua Lucius.

— Ou Ravenclaw vu ma passion pour les livres mais je pense que j’ai toute les qualités requises pour aller à Slytherin sans encombre.

— Peu importe ta maison, je serais fier de toi, lui confia son père.

— Donc Griphook, votre découverte avant que l’on ouvre le testament, redirigea Léonis.

— Oui j’ai trouvé deux papiers très intéressant qui était bien caché. J’ai ici l’acte de naissance de Harry James Potter né dans les dernières heures du 31 juillet 1980 à Sainte Mangouste ainsi que plus surprenant son acte de décès datant du 22 novembre 1980 au même endroit, exposa fièrement Griphook.

— James et maman ont vraiment eu un enfant ensemble, le pauvre est mort et j’ai servi de remplacement, pensa Léonis à haute voix. Ça fait complètement sens mais la question est pourquoi se donner tant de mal. M’enlever lors d’une attaque surprise dans un manoir protégé par des barrières anciennes et ma famille, utiliser un vieux rituel d’adoption oublié et enfin me laisser avec des sorts de compulsions et une espionne reportant directement à Dumbledore chez des muggles haïssant la magie. Il y a clairement un lien logique mais je n’arrive pas à voir la photographie d’ensemble.

 

Les adultes comme les gobelins étaient fascinés de la vitesse à laquelle l’esprit d’un garçon aussi jeune que lui pouvait fonctionner. Mais il devrait vite se faire à l’idée que Léonis serait toujours surprenant.

 

— Attends de quel espionne tu parles, demanda Barty.

— Ah oui, en fait après avoir essayer de guérir mes yeux parce que j’en avais assez d’avoir ma vision se dégrader, j’ai essayé de me concentrer mais en ouvrant les yeux j’ai vu une aura autour de Vasuki ainsi que le lien qui nous unissait. J’ai essayé de regarder le voisinage avec ce nouveau don et j’ai découvert que Pétunia Dursley, la sœur de Lily et son fils Dudley n’était pas des muggles mais des squids, ils avaient une aura si faible que Vasuki déduit que s’était ce qu’ils étaient. Enfin je suis persuadé qu’il n’ont aucune idée de leur condition. Mais je me suis intéressé à ma voisine Arabella Figg, une squib et une folle à chat qui me garder quand il n’y avait personne chez les Dursleys ou qu’ils partaient en vacances. Vasuki l’a espionné et il a découvert qu’elle faisait des rapports réguliers à Dumbledore par voie de cheminée. Elle savait exactement comment j’étais traité mais il ne faisait rien contre, s’était clairement intentionnel sachant que c’est Dumbledore qui m’a envoyé la-bas en premier lieu. Heureusement elle n’a aucune idée de mon apprentissage de la magie ou du fait que je sois fourchlangue. Pour elle je suis juste un rat de bibliothèque rien de plus.

— Doué de sensibilité magique, souffla Narcissa.

— Définitivement Slytherin, déclara Barty pour détendre l’atmosphère qui s’était tendu.

— Je pense aussi, lui répondit l’enfant avec un clin d’oeil. Aussi pendant que j’y pense. Il faut rapidement trouver un moyen pour soit expliquer ma disparition de chez les Dursleys ou je ne sais pas faire une copie de moi et l’envoyez à ma place. J’ai profité de l’occasion d’être enfermer dans le grenier par Vernon pendant une semaine pour partir sans me faire remarquer. Il reviendra me voir dans 5 jours. Cela veut dire que l’on a 4 jours pour trouver une solution.

— Te faire disparaître alerterait directement Dumbledore, réfléchit Lucius. Cela le lancerait à tes trousses et un Dumbledore imprévisible est quelque chose que l’on ne veut absolument pas.

— Un golem, s’exclama Barty et les gobelins acquiescèrent.

— Un golem, interrogea Léonis.

— Une réplique de ta personne que l’on enverra à ta place, ce n’est pas quelque chose que les sorciers font mais je sais que la magie des gobelins en est capable. Ils créent un golem avec ton sang, il prend ton apparence et voilà tu restes avec nous et il retourne chez muggles à ta place, sourit Barty.

— Nous serions disposé à vous offrir un tel service, répondit Ragnok.

— Offrir, demanda Lucius pour qui l’usage du mot n’était pas perdu.

— Oui, offrir. A la vue du comportement respectueux du jeune Heir Black ainsi que des avantages qu’une telle alliance procurait aux gobelin, j’ai décidé d’accorder l’amitié de la Nation Gobelin à Leonis Odysseus Black, expliqua le directeur avec un sourire carnassier.

 

Les deux autres gobelins ne furent pas surpris par l’annonce, si le directeur ne l’avait pas accordé de suite il lui aurait suggéré en privée après la fin de la rencontre. L’enfant allait devenir un grand sorcier et il avait des ennemies communs, il était naturel de s’associer. Les sorciers par contre furent choquer par l’annonce sauf Léonis qui bien que comprenant qu’obtenir l’amitié des gobelins n’arrivait pas souvent, il savait que le respect entraînait le respect. Et il n’avait été que respectueux envers les gobelins même si c’était pour son gain future. Mais après tout les gobelins avaient le même résonnement, ce n’était pas à gobelin à qui l’on allait apprendre à compter les mornilles et il ne put réprimer un rire à cette pensée. Son père releva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction en prenant plaisir à entendre son fils rire pour la première fois.

 

— Tu voudrais partager ce que tu trouves si drôle, fils, demanda d’une voix traînante.

— C’est pas grand-chose j’adaptais juste une expression muggles à la situation. Il disent ‘On n’apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace’ qui veut dire qu’il ne faut pas sous-estimer ses aînés et je les adapté en ‘On n’apprend à un gobelin à compter les mornilles’. Je trouvais cela marrant et cela collait parfaitement à la situation.

— Je pense que nous allons adopter rapidement l’expression Heir Black, sourit le directeur.

— Enfin pour en revenir au sujet précédent, je suis flatté et j’accepte votre amitié si vous permettez que je vous la retourne dans le même temps. Nous n’avons jamais parler paiement pour vos services depuis que je suis arriver ici, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m’attendre en arrivant. J’ai l’équivalent de 500₤. Mais j’avais pensé que l’équivalent du prix de vos services en venin de basilic libre de toute commission serait un moyen de paiement acceptable.

— Irrémédiablement Slytherin, plaisanta Barty encore une fois impressionné par l’esprit de son filleul.

— Ce serait en effet un paiement plus qu’acceptable, lui dit Ragnok ravi.

— Les bons comptes font les bons amis, vous me direz combien je vous doit avant de partir.

— Très bien, ceci étant réglé, je pense que nous pouvons passer à l’ouverture du testament des Potter. Si vous voulez bien prendre la dague, ouvrir votre index et le presser sur le sceau au dessus de la boîte.

 

Léonis suivit les instructions et soigna son doigt avant que son père ait pu sortir sa baguette. Ce denier l’accusa de gâcher son rôle de papa avec une fausse face boudeuse et son fils lui répondit espièglement que c’était les ordres du soigneur d’utiliser le plus souvent sa magie. Et son père ne trouva rien à redire à cela. La boîte s’ouvrit révélant son contenu, une orbe blanche sur un coussin de velours et plusieurs enveloppes de différente couleur.

 

— Nous allons maintenant écouter le testament de Lily et James Potter, par la nature de leur union, leur patrimoine et donc leur testament est commun, expliqua Griphook avant d’activer l’orbe et la voix de Lily se fit entendre entraînant un hoquet à Léonis.

 


	11. Le testament des Potter

Ceci est notre testament annulant toute les dispositions antérieures.

 

Nous soussignons Lily Jane Potter née Evans, né le 30 janvier 1960 et James Henry Potter, né le 27 mars 1960 prenons les dispositions suivantes.

 

Nous léguons à :

 

Sirius Orion Black, ami et parrain de notre fils, 10.000 Gallions et les lettres correspondantes.

 

Remus John Lupin, amie de la famille, 10.000 Gallions et les lettres correspondantes.

 

Peter Pettigrow, amie de la famille, 10.000 Gallion et la lettre correspondante.

 

Frank Londubat et Alice Holly Londubat né McKinnon, marraine de notre fils, amis de la famille et parents de Neville Frank Londubat, filleul de James, 10.000 Gallions et la lettre correspondante.

 

Minerva McGonagall, notre professeur favorite, 5.000 Gallions et les lettres correspondantes.

 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, notre mentor, 5.000 Gallions et la lettre correspondante.

 

A l’École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard sous la forme d’un fond d’aide à l’achat de fourniture pour les familles démunis, 10.000 Gallions.

 

A l’École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard sous la forme d’un fond destiné à l’achat de livres pour la bibliothèque de l’école, 5.000 Gallions.

 

A l’École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard sous la forme d’un fond destiné à l’achat de balais neufs pour l’école, 5.000 Gallions.

 

A Severus Tobias Rogue, ami pardonné trop tard, 5.000 Gallions et la lettre correspondante.

 

Nous léguons le reste de l’intégralité de nos possessions et du contenu de nos coffres ainsi que tout les droits que nous n’avons pas fait valoir ou que nous n’avons pas conscience de pouvoir faire valoir ainsi que les deux lettres correspondantes à notre fils Harry James Potter, né le 31 Juillet 1981.

 

Nous léguons à notre fils, Harry James Potter, le contrôle total sur son coffre personnel et demandons à la banque Gringotts de continuer avec les dernières disposions en ce qui concerne l’alimentation du coffre via prélèvement sur le coffre principal.

 

Nous nommons comme tuteur légal de notre fils, Harry James Potter, dans l’ordre de notre préférence et selon la capacité de chacun à l’ouverture du présent testament :

 

Sirius Orion Black

Alice Holly Londubat

Remus John Lupin

Severus Tobias Rogue

Minerva McGonnagal

 

Nous précisons que notre fils ne devra en aucun cas être confier à ma sœur Pétunia Anna Dursley née Evans. Si cette situation viendrait à se présenter et que la ou les personnes responsables de celle-ci sont nommées dans le présent testament, nous révoquons les disposions précédentes les concernant. Nous laissons l’appréciation et le jugement de cette décision à la banque Gringotts.

 

Nous précisons que l’actuel Gardien du Secret nous protégeant est Peter Pettigrow. Sirius Orion Black ayant été notre premier Gardien du Secret et agissant désormais comme un leurre. Si Peter Pettigrow venait à nous trahir nous révoquons les disposition précédentes le concernant.

 

Pour toute personne ayant causer du mal à notre fils et étant cité dans le présent testament, nous révoquons les dispositions précédentes les concernant. Nous laissons l’appréciation et le jugement de cette décision à la banque Gringotts.

 

Nous désignons la banque Gringotts comme exécuteur testamentaire.

 

Testament réalisé le 28 octobre 1981 à Godric’s Hollow


	12. La lettre de James Potter

— On peut penser beaucoup de chose de Lily Potter mais ce testament est du pur génie, s’ébahit Lucius. Elle t’offre un maximum de protection et permet de punir tout le monde. Cela ne m’étonne pas qu’il ait été scellé, il est plus dévastateur qu’un dragon rendu berserk.

— Sirius est vraiment innocent et on n’en a la preuve, souffla Regulus ému.

— C’est Severus qui va avoir un choc, Merlin entre le fait que Léonis se souvienne que le Dark Lord n’avait pas l’intention de tuer Lily et maintenant ça. Par Morganna, elle la nommait possible tuteur légal, remarqua Barty.

—  Si on joue parfaitement notre jeu nous pouvons faire tomber Dumbledore, mais il va falloir être très prudent, réfléchit Lucius à voie haute.

— Je suis d’accord, rien ne presse pour l’instant. Le golem va prendre ma place chez les Dursleys, nous allons défaire les rituels et agir quand nous aurons pourrons déjà faire échec au roi, trancha Léonis.

— Et le testament est valable en plus de bien vous concerner Heir Black puisque vous êtes bien Harry James Potter et vous êtes né le 31 Juillet 1980, précisa Griphook. Nous allons devoir faire l’inventaire  des coffres, faire un audit des comptes et découvrir comment le testament a été scellé. On peut déduire Dumbledore est derrière cela mais cela veut dire que quelqu’un dans la banque a agi sous ses ordres ou sous son contrôle.

— Vu ce qu’il a fait jusqu’à présent, cela ne n’étonnerait pas qu’il ait utilisé l’ _ Imperio _ sur quelqu’un, renifla Barty.

— C’est malheureusement possible, soupira Ragnok. Nous allons garder le silence sur l’ouverture du testament des Potter mais nous pouvons vous donner vos deux lettres, Heir Black.

— A combien est estimé la succession des Potter, demanda Lucius curieux.

— Environ 150.000 Gallions pour le coffre familiale, répondit Griphook. Cela équivaut  à 740.000 ₤,  rajouta-t-il en regardant Léonis. On ajoutera le Manoir Potter qui est incartable et actuellement fermé, les livres et les artefacts présent dans le coffre ainsi que tout ce dont je n’ai pas connaissance à ce moment précis.  Et vous avez également votre coffre personnel dont j’ignore le montant actuel.  En ce qui concerne le cottage à Godric’s Hollow il a été saisi par le Ministère à la vue du, je cite, ‘important caractère historique et émotionnel pour la communauté magique britannique’.

— Il en on fait un lieu de pèlerinage, expliqua Regulus à son fils. Il ont enchanté une statue où Lily te porte avec James en figure protectrice. Un bel exemple de propagande, sachant qu’apparemment Potter ne s’est pas battu contre le Dark Lord  ce soir là , il n’y avait aucun signe de lutte au rez-de-chaussé et sa baguette n’était nul part en vue.

— Je crois que je suis coupable pour ça, rit sans honte Léonis. J’avais l’habitude de le rendre fou en jouant avec sa baguette, j’arrivais toujours à l’avoir. J’ai du joué avec un peu avant et la laisser traîner quelque part dans la maison.

— Tu parles d’un Auror craint et respecté, ricana Barty. Si ça venait à ce savoir, la réputation de Potter serait bien écornée.

— On en prend note pour le futur, le rejoignit Léonis.

— Mon fils aurait-il un côté vindicatif.

— Très, répondit avec plus de sérieux Léonis. J’ai déjà une belle petit liste de personnes à exposer et à détruire ou, pour ceux qui sont déjà mort ou hors d’état de nuire, à réduire à néant leur héritage et leur prestige. Je compte déjà Dumbledore, les Dursleys, Arabella Figg, c’est le nom de la squib espionne, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, tout ceux ayant participé ou eu connaissance de mon enlèvement et tout ceux qui ont assisté Dumbledore pour cacher ses crimes. J’ai peut être pas encore 7 ans, mais je compte bien prendre mon temps et être sans pitié, finit Léonis.

— A ce rythme là  à peine ton nom annoncé tu iras à Slytherin, le Choixpeau te sortira de l’autre bout du grand hall, ricana de nouveau Barty.

— Pour quelqu’un ayant vécu avec Potter puis des muggles, je trouve qu’il a très bien tourné, plaisanta Lucius.

— Je trouve aussi, sourit Regulus à son fils, fier de sa vivacité d’esprit.

— Bon inutile de retarder l’inévitable, lisons ses deux lettres et je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui, mon cerveau va bientôt disjoncter, soupira l’enfant.

— Disjoncter, demanda son parrain.

— Expression muggle en rapport avec l’électricité, disons que plus d’informations feront dissoudre mon cerveau comme un chaudron après une mauvaise manipulation.

—  Je pense aussi que cela suffira pour aujourd’hui, c’est trop d’émotions d’un seul coup, souffla Cissa.

— Commençant par le moins plaisant, celle-ci doit être celle de James, trancha Léonis en touchant la lettre qui s’anima d’un seul coup.

— Il a le culot de te donner une beuglante, s’horrifia Narcissa.

 

— Si cette lettre est entendue, c’est que je suis mort et que cette vermine  a survécu et m’écoute.  Je vais pas avoir grand-chose à te dire outre ceci : j’espère que tu crèveras docilement d’une mort lente et douloureuse comme  le mérite tout ceux de ton espèce, déclara James Potter d’une voix plus venimeuse qu’un basilic. Tu n’es pas mon fils, tu ne la jamais étais. Tu n’es qu’un pâle remplacement dont nous avions besoin sur le moment.  Tu n’as qu’un seul rôle  à remplir  dans ta vie, c’est de mourir et j’espère que cela arrivera le plus rapidement possible.  La nature de mon union et les règles de succession de la famille Potter ne me permettent pas de te déshériter et de te laisser sans le sou, dommage mais je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps d’en profiter.  En attendant  je présume que tu as été envoyé chez la au combien désagréable sœur de Lily. J’ose espérer que tu y es resté assez longtemps pour découvrir les plaisirs desquels Vernon est friand. Il paraît qu’il a un goût particulier pour les jeunes enfants, déclara son père adoptif d’une voix sadique avant que la beuglante se déchirent laissant seulement l’écho du rire sadique de James Potter.

— Est-ce que, commença Regulus, pâle comme un mort.

— Non, mais cela aller arriver à son retour, c’est pour ça que j’ai décidais le risque de fuir la nuit dernière, expliqua Léonis en serrant son père dans ses petits bras.

— Ce sont des monstres, dit Narcissa avec la voix tremblante.

— Ce bâtard va souffrir rien que pour avoir pensé te faire ça, déclara son parrain avec une rage à peine contenu.

—  Je suis sûr que l’on trouvera quelques choses de créatif, je veux juste qu’à la fin il reçoive le baiser d’un détraqueur. Il ne mérite même pas de connaître se qu’il y a au-delà de la mort, expliqua doucement Léonis.

— Un châtiment plus que mérité, acquiesça Lucius.

— Ce qui me perturbe le plus, c’est la mention que je doive mourir comme si c’était mon destin. Je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il ne parlait que par haine, remarqua le jeune sorcier. Il a dit que j’étais un remplacement et que j’avais un rôle à remplir.

— Peut être que la lettre de Lily nous en apprendras plus, conclut Regulus en tendant la deuxième lettre à son fils.


	13. La lettre de Lily Evans

_Mon Harry,_

 

_ou quelque soit le nom que tu avais à l’origine. Je me dois de commencer cette lettre en te disant que je suis absolument et profondément désolé. J’ai été égoïste et je n’ai pas été assez forte. Laisse moi te raconter notre histoire._

 

_Quand j’ai appris que j’étais enceinte en plein milieu de la guerre, j’ai été prise entre la terreur et l’espoir. J’avais peur pour toi, pour nous. Je savais que ma grossesse allait être complexe. Il y quelque chose que seul les médicomages étaient au courant et je ne l’ai jamais partagé avec James. Il y a un historique important de grossesse compliquées des deux côtés de ma famille. J’ai espéré ne pas rencontrer ces problèmes étant une sorcière et donc moins sensible aux maladies courantes. J’avais tort. La fin de ma grossesse a été une torture et l’accouchement m’a presque tué. J’ai rarement vu mon fils après sa venue au monde. Seuls les médicomages et James pouvaient le visiter, j’étais trop faible pour ma part. Mais je me souvenais qu’il avait les cheveux noirs et mes yeux. Mon enfant était encore plus faible que moi et les soigneurs n’étaient pas optimistes pour sa survie. Pour ma part, je dormais la plupart du temps, mon corps tentant difficilement de ce remettre de l’ordalie que fut ma grossesse._

 

_Puis tu arrivas dans les bras de James un matin du début du mois de décembre. Tu étai s magnifique, en pleine santé, tu ressemblais tellement à mon bébé ayant enfin repris des forces . Mais tu n’avais pas mes yeux. Les tiens étaient aussi vert mais plus brillants et plus éclatant. Et une mère sens ce genre de chose. Ta magie n’était pas la même. Tu n’étais pas l’enfant que j’avais mis au monde mais dès que je t’ai eu dans les bras et que tu m’as souri, je t’ai aimé instantanément et je n’ai cessé de le faire jusqu’à la fin. Peu m’importer d’où tu venais, tu étais désormais mon fils et j’allais t’aimais comme tel._

 

_Sirius et Remus te rencontrèrent quelques jours plus tard et eux aussi t’aimèrent dès qu’il te virent. Surtout Rémus, qui si tu ne le sais pas encore est un loup-garou, t’as immédiatement pris d’affection. Il disait que Moony, son côté loup, reconnaissait quelque chose de familier dans ton odeur. Selon lui tu appartenais plus à sa meute que nous tous outre Sirius. Tu as été son loupiot et vous vous ador iez . Il nous avait raconté que te visit er après sa transformation mensuel le était comme un baume au corps et il ne se remettait jamais aussi vite qu’en passant la journée avec toi et Sirius._

 

_Sirius a toujours eu un côté gamin même s’il a beaucoup mûri ces dernières années à la différence de James. Il te voyait plus comme un petit frère qu’il allait aider à grandir, à qui il allait apprendre à voler sur un balai, ce qu’il a fait pour ton premier anniversaire, apprendre ses meilleurs farces ou jouer des tours, bref tout ce qu’il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait avec son petit frère Regulus._

 

_Je n’ai jamais été proche de Peter et il ne t’a pas beaucoup vu. Il nous visitait rarement quand nous étions en fuite._

 

_Puis il y a James. Il le cachait bien mais c’était clair qu’il ne t’aimait pas. Pour lui même n si tu avais clairement son sang dans tes veines, tu n’étais pas son fils. J’ai toujours gardé un œil sur son comportement pour éviter qu’il te fasse du mal. Depuis mon hospitalisation, j’ai commencé à remarquer beaucoup de choses auxquels je n’avais jamais fait attention. Je pensais que James avait changé et que c’ étai t pour ça que j’avais commencé à le fréquenter mais en fait il n’en était rien. Tu vois, pendant les premières années à Poudlard, j’ai détesté James Potter. C’était une petite brute arrogante qui avait un coup de cœur pour moi depuis la première année dont il n’arrivait pas à s e défaire. Je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver beaucoup de personnes de notre âge qui te raconteront la créativité dont je faisais preuve pour l’envoyer dans les choux._

 

_Puis je ne sais pas comment mais j’ai commencé à le voir différemment pendant notre dernière année alors qu’en rétrospective il n’avait pas autant changé que ça. Je n’ai pas voulu voir la vérité en face, elle était trop dure à envisager mais j’ai peur que mes sentiments pour James ait été faux. Si jamais tu veux connaître la vérité à laquelle j’ai préféré l’ignorance, tu peux utiliser cette lettre comme une autorisation d’exhumer mon corps et de découvrir si j’ai vraiment été trompé par James._

 

_J’écris au passé car je n’ai plus les mêmes sentiments que j’avais pour James. Je vois plus clairement son comportement et surtout le fait qu’il t’ai pris pour remplacer le bébé que j’avais porté me donnait vraiment la chaire de poule. Je ne sais pas quelle était ton identité avant que tu arrives dans mes bras. Tu dois désormais le savoir par le rituel d’héritage des gobelins et j’espère que tu as une famille qui t’attend quelque part. Si j’avais tu te retrouvais être orphelin, montre ma lettre à Sirius, Rémus ou Severus. Avec celle que je leur ais écrite, il comprendront la situation et sauront prendre soin de toi et te protéger._

 

_Severus particulièrement. Il a été mon meilleur et plus précieux ami de mon enfance jusqu’à ma cinquième année où j’ai été trop stupide pour accepter ses excuses. C’est lui qui m’a appris que j’étais une sorcière, nous étions voisins. Nous sommes désormais dans des camps opposés dans la guerre mais je garde confiance en lui pour faire ce qui est juste à la fin et qu’en mémoire de notre amitié, il puisse prendre soin de toi._

 

_Vient enfin mes recommandations concernant Albus Dumbledore et pourquoi nous avons du nous cacher avec toi. Albus nous a appris qu’une voyante du nom de Sibylle Trelawney qu’il envisageait de nommer professeur de divination à Poudlard. Elle délivra alors, selon Albus la prophétie suivante :_

 

_**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...**_

 

_Le Dark Lord aurait eu connaissance du début de la prophétie et aurait commencé à chercher tout les enfants né en juillet de parents l’ayant défié trois fois. Dumbledore pensait que mon enfant ou Neville Londubat, le fils d’un couple d’ami, né le 30 juillet étaient les choix possibles . Nos deux familles furent alors obliger de fuir. J’ignore si cette prophétie est vraie, je n’ai jamais cru à ces choses là et j’ai toujours pensé qu’elle s ne se réalisai en t que si l’on y croyait. Mais l’important est que Voldemort es t persuadé de sa véracité. Donc si elle est véridique, il est en train de la mettre en mouvement et Dumbledore y croit également._

 

_Concernant ce dernier, je ne saurais que trop te dire de te méfier de lui. Albus ressemble et se comporte souvent comme un agréable grand-père un peu fou mais il est extrêmement intelligent et manipulateur. Je ne me suis rendu compte de ce côté de sa personnalité que très récemment mais fait attention._

 

_Durant notre temps caché à Godric’Hollow, j’ai commencé à faire des recherches et écrire tout ce que je pouvais trouver qui pourrait peut être t’aider. Il y a beaucoup d’idées jetées rapidement sur le papier mais j’espère qu’elles te seront utiles. Je les ai caché dans un compartiment caché du placard de ma chambre. Verse une goutte de ton sang sur la fleur gravée sur la troisième latte du parquet et le compartiment s’ouvrira. Avec le testament que j’ai édité, c’est tout ce que je peux t’offrir._

 

_Harry ou quelque soit le nom que tu décides d ’utiliser, je sais que tu n’ai pas l’enfant que j’ai porté pendant 9 mois et à qui j’ai donné naissance. Je n’aurais qu’une seule requête à te demander. Trouve ce qu’il est arrivé à mon fils et fait en sorte que ce qu’il reste de lui repose avec moi, c’est là, ma dernière requête._

 

_Pardonne moi d’avoir été égoïste et de t’avoir gardé dans le déni de la réalité._

_Je t’ai aimé et je t’aimerais toujours de tout mon cœur et sache que tu as toujours été mon fils et que je serais toujours fier de toi._

 

 

_Ta maman, Lily Jane Evans_

_27 octobre 1981_

 


End file.
